


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 4

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День 4

**Author's Note:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Мерри, Фарамир, Пин, Лурц, Галадриэль, Розалия, Шелоб, Леголас, Портфелия, 9-й назгул, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Ангмарец, Кэрдан, Глаурунг, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей.

**5:30 утра.**

Неожиданно включается звук сирены и раздается громогласный вой:

"ВСЕМ СОБРАТЬСЯ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНЫЙ ЗАЛ. Пять минут!"

 

**_3-й этаж_ **

 

АРАГОРН (сонно): который час? (зевая вылезает в гостиную этажа, там уже вполне проснувшиеся Кэрдан и Халдир)

ХАЛДИР: Еще шести нет.

АРАГОРН: Ну, не фига ж себе! Ведущие совсем уже оборзели.

 

В слегка сомнамбулическом состоянии из одной спальни выходят Эовин и Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР (зевая): Что случилось?

КЭРДАН: Надо полагать, очередной конкурс.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): В такую рань? Озверели!

АРАГОРН: Не то слово. (идет к лестнице) Какого моргота я на третий этаж каждый день лазаю? На втором-то уже почти никого не осталось. Фарыч, давай сегодня туда переедем?

ЭОВИН: Так там же назгулы!

АРАГОРН: Эка невидаль. Чтобы король Элессар из-за двух несчастных назгулей по несколько раз в день на лишний этаж поднимался? Не дождетесь!

 

Эльфы и люди спускаются в общий зал.

 

**_второй этаж_ **

 

Назгулы, Лурц и Умбарец-Воробей почти без возмущений приходят в холл.

 

**_подвальный этаж_ **

 

ПИН (укрываясь подушкой): Не хочу! Не буду! Не пойду!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пинчик, лапочка, просыпайся, а то Тирр нас опять ронять будет.

ГИМЛИ: Барлог вас за ногу! Гномы не должны вставать в такую рань!

 

**_центральный зал_ **

 

Посреди зала стоит Тирр, потихоньку подтягиваются собирающиеся конкурсанты. С улицы приходит Галадриэль, которая делала утреннюю пробежку. Глаурунг прилетает из пещеры и просовывает свою голову в дверь.

 

АРАГОРН (сумрачно): Как радостно видеть озверевшее ведущее зверье.

Тирр: Все собрались? Нет? Странно, эльфы раньше не опаздывали.

 

Кошка использует свой любимый способ доставки, из воздуха выпадают Лас с Лином, вполне успешно и даже грациозно приземляются. У обоих весьма довольные и ехидные физиономии.

 

ЛУРЦ (приземлившимся): По какому поводу столько счастья?

ЛИНДИР: А нам в прошлый раз понравилось, как кошка нас выкидывает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так мы подумали, зачем идти, если нас и так доставят?

Тирр (озадачено): Мдя…

 

Появляются Ли и Аллора.

 

Ли: Сегодня вам предстоит еще один необычный конкурс. Называется "Выживание". На трое суток вас отправят …

ФАРАМИР(прикалываясь): Ух, как мы рады!

АРАГОРН: Я не понял! Какие трое суток? Мы ж договаривались, что конкурсы занимают не больше одного дня.

Ли: Это в конкурсном пространстве пройдет трое суток. А сюда вы вернетесь к сегодняшнему вечеру.

МЕРРИ: А разве так бывает?

Ли: Параллельные миры, разные скорости времени …

Аллора: Мы разделим вас на две равные команды и будем вам обеспечивать всевозможные неприятности. Ваша главная задача - выжить в течении этих трех суток без помощи наших спасателей.

Ли: Естественно, все, кого нам придется спасать, тут же выбывают из игры.

Мыша (являясь): Одну из команд будет курировать Ли, вторую - Аллора.

Аллора: Участники команды-победителя получат баллы от 6 до 9 - в зависимости от личного участия. Проигравшая команда получает от 1 до 4.

Мыша (очень радостно): Еще будет команда вредителей под моим личным руководством. В нее приглашается три участника. Все они получат по 5-ть баллов, независимо от результатов конкурса.

ЛУРЦ: А че они будут делать?

Мыша: Вредители? Вредить остальным командам, естественно! Итак, желающие?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Запишите меня.

АНГМАРЕЦ: И я не против повредить ближнему.

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень быстро, пока Лурц собирается что-то сказать): И я!

ВСЕ: ЧТО???

ЛУРЦ: Совсем обнаглел эльфик! Я туда хотел!

Аллора: Лас, ты уверен?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да! Надоело быть … В общем - надоело!

Мыша (радостно потирает лапки)

Ли: Хм… Лас, Мыша не так давно пару месяцев сидела на диете из эльфятины…

ХАЛДИР И ЛИНДИР: Что???!!!

Мыша: Да, я такая. (строит эльфам глазки, те отшатываются)

Тирр: Думаю для всех будет лучше, если мы с Леголасом организуем отдельную диверсионную вредительскую группу.

Ли, Мыша, Аллора: Тирр!!!

Тирр (невинно): Что?

Мыша: Ты жестокая! Я столько лет мечтала заполучить именно этого эльфа, и как раз сейчас, когда мечта была так близка к осуществлению … Не прррощу! (исчезает с демонстративно несчастным видом)

Ли: Тиррушка, солнышко, я все понимаю. Но, может все-таки не стоит? С твоим опытом диверсионной работы, они у нас там и до второго утра не доживут, а не то что трое суток.

Тирр: Хорошо, я почти ничего не буду делать сама, а только научу эльфа сложной науке вредительства.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да! Хочу!

Аллора: Раз мы определились с командой вредителей, возвращаемся к остальным условиям конкурса.

Ли: Во время конкурса вы можете потребовать любые инструменты. Имейте в виду, инструменты, не оборудование!

Аллора: То, что заказывает одна из команд, автоматически получает и вторая - чтобы были полностью равные условия.

Ли: Кроме этого там у вас больше ничего не будет. Еду и прочее вы добываете сами.

ПИН: А ТЕЛЕВИЗОР?!?!!! Вы обещали!!!

Ли: Хм… И впрямь, нельзя отнимать у хоббитов конституционное право на телевидение. Хорошо. Каждой команде будет выдан один переносной телек.

Аллора: Еще вопросы есть? Тогда отправляемся на полигон!

 

## Начало

****

**_команда Ли_ **

****

Мерри, Розалия, Кэрдан, Халдир, 9-й назгул, Шелоб, Фарамир и Галадриэль появляются на пустынном скалистом берегу. Внизу под скалами шумит море. Вдалеке виднеется лесочек. В целом картина мало отличается от местности, на которой расположен коттедж. Только совсем нет пляжа, лес гораздо дальше от берега и воздух намного холоднее.

 

МЕРРИ (истерически): И это - все??? Где дом? Где хотя бы палатка?!

РОЗАЛИЯ (с ужасом в голосе): Мы здесь должны прожить три дня?!

 

звучит электронный голос:

"ЧЕРЕЗ ПЯТЬ ЧАСОВ ВКЛЮЧИТСЯ КЛИМАТИЧЕСКАЯ УСТАНОВКА. ОЖИДАЮТСЯ СНЕГОПАДЫ, СИЛЬНОЕ ПОХОЛОДАНИЕ И УРАГАННЫЙ ВЕТЕР"

 

ХАЛДИР: Приплыли …

КЭРДАН: Чем-то напоминает мне родные гавани в плохую погоду.

ФАРАМИР: Тебе и карты в руки.

КЭРДАН: Хм. Но там у меня есть дворец…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Как ты мог заметить, здесь дворца нет.

ФАРАМИР: Может, построить какой-нибудь дом?

ХАЛДИР: За пять часов?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы, назгулы, умеем разрушать, а не строить!

МЕРРИ: О! Я знаю! Можно построить дом из снега! Когда он выпадет.

КЭРДАН, ХАЛДИР, ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хм…

МЕРРИ: И, кстати, я так и не успел позавтракать!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Боюсь, опять придется сесть на рыбную диету.

КЭРДАН: О, нет …

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты можешь три дня прожить и без еды.

МЕРРИ: А мы не можем!

ФАРАМИР: Так дело не пойдет. Надо начинать что-то делать. Хэл и Кэрдан, попробуйте наловить рыбы. Глэд и Розалия поищут чего-нибудь съедобного в лесу. А остальные идут со мной рубить бревна для дома.

МЕРРИ: А чего это ты вдруг стал распоряжаться? Самый главный?

ФАРАМИР: Потому, что никто другой этого не делает.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мне дом не нужен, и рыба ваша дурацкая не нужна. (разворачивается и уходит)

ШЕЛОБ: Я сильно извиняюсь, но паучихи в домах не живут. Мне нужна пещера, и я ушла ее искать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Шелоб, единственные скалы в районе десятка километров находятся возле моря. И если будет шторм, их сразу зальет.

ШЕЛОБ (бурчит): Не хватало, чтобы всякие эльфийки указывали, где мне жить. (уходит)

МЕРРИ: Ну, вот все разбежались, а хоббиты будут отдуваться. Не выйдет! (хватает телевизор и убегает)

РОЗАЛИЯ: Мерри, не бросай меня! (делает попытку бежать за Мерри потом оглядывается на Галадриэль и Кэрдана и решает остаться). Мне холодно. Я есть хочу. (уже со слезами в голосе) Мне страшно!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (обнимает Рози): Не бойся маленькая, никто тебя в обиду не даст. (к остальным) Вы долго будете столбами стоять?! Дом сам построится?! Рыба сама наловится?! И кстати, организаторы, нам нужны сети, пила и топоры! (все заказанное тут же высыпается к ногам эльфийки, Фарамир с Кэрданом уходят в лес, а Халдир к морю)

ФАРАМИР (тихо): А я не тоже самое говорил? Ну, почему ее слушаются, а меня нет?!

 

Галадриэль с Розалией уходят искать Мерри. Они находят его за одной из сопок, где он смотрит ретроспективный показ Последнего Героя.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (поднимает Мерри за ухо от телевизора): Если ты сейчас же не пойдешь заниматься делом, то до конца конкурса будешь сидеть на улице со своим телевизором и не получишь ни крошки еды!

МЕРРИ (психует): Ну, и не надо! Я буду рыть НОРУ!!! Рози, ты со мной?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Э-э-э …

МЕРРИ: Или полезешь на их эльфийские насесты на деревьях?

РОЗАЛИЯ: С тобой Мерри, с тобой!

МЕРРИ (в воздух): Нам нужны хоббитские лопатки. (падают лопаты. Три штуки. Хоббиты берут две из них и уходят рыть нору где-то на середине расстояния от леса до моря)

 

С берега приходит мокрый и злой Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР: О рыбе можно забыть. На море шторм, и он становится все сильнее. А в воде слишком много скал. Я и то чуть не убился, и сети порвались. (показывает Галадриэль остатки от сетей)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (со вздохом): Возможно, мы найдем что-нибудь съестное в лесу (вместе уходят в лес)

 

_в лесу_

 

КЭРДАН: Фарамир, а зачем нам строить дом? Построим талан на дереве.

ФАРАМИР: Я-то, допустим, туда еще как-нибудь залезу, а хоббиты?

КЭРДАН: Ты недооцениваешь их лазательные способности.

ФАРАМИР: На дереве холодно. И костер не разведешь.

КЭРДАН: Талан можно утеплить, а костер совсем не обязателен.

ФАРАМИР (психует): Не хочешь помогать - не надо! Если ты можешь выжить в холоде без огня, то я - нет. Счастливо оставаться! (тащит первое срубленное бревно на берег)

КЭРДАН (тоже психует): Ну, и прекрасно! А я буду строить ТАЛАН! (уходит в противоположном направлении)

 

Глэд с Халдиром находят уже несколько успокоившегося Кэрдана, и они с Халдиром начинают строить талан, а Галадриэль уходит собирать грибы и ягоды.

 

Ли (появляется возле эльфов): Не то чтобы я настаивала, но на вашем месте, я бы не стала строить дом в лесу. А уж если строить, то …

Тирр (появляясь): Ли! Вот уж от тебя я такого не ожидала!

Ли (с показательно невинненькой физиономией): А что?

Тирр: Лианка, и тебе не стыдно подсказывать игрокам?

Ли (задумавшись): Нет, вроде бы, не стыдно.

Тирр (строго и почти официально): Лиана, имей совесть!

Ли: Уговорила, хвостатая. (вместе исчезают)

ХАЛДИР: Знать бы, что она хотела нам сказать.

КЭРДАН: Надо построить талан на самой окраине леса и повыше.

ХАЛДИР: Почему?

КЭРДАН: Не знаю. Но, если они замыслили какие-то неприятность из лесу, думаю, таким образом мы сможем их хоть в какой-то степени избежать.

ХАЛДИР (с сомнением): Ну, если ты так считаешь…

 

_на берегу_

 

Фарамир притаскивает свое бревно и видит одних хоббитов.

ФАРАМИР: А остальные где?

МЕРРИ (обиженно и гордо отмалчивается)

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ушли в лес.

ФАРАМИР: А рыбу наловили?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Нет, Халдир сказал, что не получится.

ФАРАМИР: И тоже ушел?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ушел.

ФАРАМИР: Мда…Давайте, хоть я вам помогу яму рыть.

РОЗАЛИЯ: А как же твой … дом? (показывает на одиноко валяющееся бревно)

ФАРАМИР: Дома уже не получится, а шалаш я и так успею сделать. Ты лучше сбегай в лес да принеси веток. И мне на шалаш, и вашу нору утеплить.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Хорошо! (радостно бросает лопату и убегает в лес за ветками, Мерри и Фарамир продолжают копать)

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

Аллора, Арагорн, Эовин, Умбарец, Линдир, Лурц, Гимли, Пиппин и Портфелия оказываются на пустынном берегу океана, вдали виднеется пальмовая роща. Больше, кроме песка, вокруг ничего нет.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядываясь): Только не необитаемый остров!

Аллора (извиняющимся тоном): Прости, Джек, это он.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со стоном): Не-ет… (оживляясь) А склад рома есть?

 

Аллора молча отворачивается и вопрос игнорирует.

 

ЭОВИН (меланхолично): Алкоголик…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ощетиниваясь): Кто бы говорил!

Аллора: Итак, вот ваш остров. Все инструменты, нужные вам для выживания, будут предоставлены организаторами. На развлечения особенно не рассчитывайте, хватит с вас телевизора. Предупреждаю – у вас всего пять часов до начала обвального снегопада и метели. Заморозки до минус тридцати. Жду ваши требования.

 

Аллора отходит в сторону.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ненавижу холод.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин, я боюсь!

ПИППИН (расправляет плечи): Все будет хорошо. Мы сейчас все устроим… Арагорн, что делать будем?

ЛУРЦ (недовольно): Арагорн, Арагорн… Что, больше спросить не у кого? Надо укрытие строить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается): И то верно… Пальмы вижу, много. Это хорошие пальмы. Я из них плот строил, когда в прошлый раз с острова уплывал…

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Врешь, в прошлый раз тебя Норрингтон с острова снял вместе со своей невестой!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Я про позапрошлый, когда..

АРАГОРН (насмешливо): Когда черепах связывал? А при чем тут пальмы?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А… А… А я…

ГИМЛИ: Ара, ну, мы будем что-то делать? Время-то идет!

 

Арагорн задумывается

 

ЛИНДИР: На пальмах я жить не умею… Там ветви слабые…

ПИППИН: Может, того… Нора?

ЛИНДИР (морщится): Чтобы я, да в норе? Нет, я лучше на пальме замерзну.

ЛУРЦ (одновременно с Линдиром): Не, я в грязи возиться не буду, хватит. Я в ней навозился уже… (стряхивает с рукава пылинку)

ЛИНДИР (отскакивает от облака пыли): Эй, ты бы хоть в сторону отошел!

 

Арагорн думает.

 

ГИМЛИ (машет рукой и подходит к Аллоре): Мне бы топор обратно… (около его ног оказывается топор) Спасибо… (берет топор и идет к пальмам)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Аллоре): И мне тоже топор! (еще один топор падает к его ногам) Мерси, мадемуазель! (берет топор и идет за Гимли)

АРАГОРН: Эй! Эй! Вы куда? (машет рукой) Энтузиасты… Ладно. Вопрос решился сам собой. Они рубят пальмы, а мы с Лурцем их распиливаем… (к его ногам падает двуручная пила)

 

Арагорн и Лурц берут пилу и идут к пальмам.

 

ЛИНДИР: А я что делаю?

ПИППИН и ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (хором): А я?

 

С неба падает рыболовная сеть, попадает на Пиппина, который тут же благополучно в ней запутывается.

 

Аллора: Извините… это вам подарок от второй команды.

ЭОВИН (помогая Пиппину выпутаться, спокойно отвечает на вопрос): А мы все занимаемся вытаскиванием хоббитов из тех приключений, которые они даже на необитаемом острове умудряются найти на свою зад…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): …голову.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (обиженно): Зачем только обобщать! Я вот, например…

 

Эовин выпутывает Пиппина, отбрасывает сеть в сторону. Прямо на Портфелию.

 

ЛИНДИР (бросается к хоббитке): Только не двигайся! (аккуратно снимает сеть с головы Портфелии, так и стоящей неподвижно с открытым ртом) Вот и молодец!

 

Линдир с помощью Эовин и хоббитов пытается сложить сеть.

 

ЭОВИН: Кто умеет этим пользоваться?

ПИППИН: Ну… Я слышал, что для этого лодка нужна…

Аллора (оживляясь): Не-не-не. О лодках мы не договаривались!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин, миленький, сбегай за пиратом! Он умеет плоты делать!

ЛИНДИР: Ага, из черепах…

ЭОВИН (меланхолично): Да ладно. Моряк он или где? Давай, Пин, беги за Джеком.

ПИППИН: Что я вам, мальчик на побегушках, что ли? (бежит к пальмам)

ЛИНДИР: Нет, вы мне объясните, зачем вам это надо?

ЭОВИН (приподняв бровь): А кушать ты что будешь? Дрова жевать? Наловим рыбы, пока снегу не навалило, потом нас занесет, а мы рыбу есть будем…

ЛИНДИР: Ага, сырую, в берлоге из снега.

ЭОВИН (раздраженно): Есть другие предложения?

ЛИНДИР (разглядывает пальмы вдалеке): Там бананы… Вижу пару кокосовых пальм.

ЭОВИН (изучая сеть): Можешь показать, как ты умеешь по деревьям лазать.

ЛИНДИР: Ну и покажу. Пошли, Портфи, будешь бананы складировать. (Аллоре) Кинжал дадите?

Аллора (с интересом): А посмотреть на процесс можно? (протягивает Линдиру кинжал эльфийской работы)

ЛИНДИР (принимая кинжал): А что… для организаторов цирк бесплатный.

 

Аллора, Линдир и Портфелия уходят к пальмам.

Эовин остается распутывать сеть.

 

_У пальм_

 

Арагорн и Лурц пилят ствол очередной пальмы, сваленной Умбарцем. Гимли обрубает ветви и листья. Портфелия лазает между срубленных деревьев, собирая не раздавленные бананы и не разбитые орехи. Чуть подальше Линдир, грациозно забравшись на пальму, срезает связки бананов и изящными отрепетированными движениями кидает их вниз. Аллора, забыв, что собиралась только наблюдать, с увлечением ловит бананы и складывает их в большую кучу. Пиппин упрашивает Умбарца сделать плот.

 

УМАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (замахиваясь топором на пальму): Отстань! Видишь - человек работает!

ПИППИН: А там Эовин! Она сейчас в море пешком пойдет! Она рыбу ловить…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (останавливаясь): В море? Зачем?

ПИППИН: Говорю, там нам… нам там… нам-ням… ням… Ну, в общем, нам подарили сеть, и Эовин решила рыбу наловить. А для этого плот… А лодку не дают…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выпрямляется и опускает топор): Правильно не дают. Вы сейчас море вверх дном перевернете, если вам лодку дать. А рыба – это интересно. (кричит Гимли) Эй, там, с топором! Брось ветки, руби пальмы, я другим делом займусь!

ГИМЛИ (не поднимая головы, переходит к ближайшему дереву и начинает рубить ствол): «Другим делом»… Сачковать будет. Небось, нашел-таки склад рома…

 

**_команда Ли_ **

 

_спустя пару часов_

_в лесу_

 

Галадриэль возвращается с добытыми припасами и видит результаты строительства.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (очень удивленно): Эт-т-то что?

ХАЛДИР (гордо): Талан, Владычица.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А почему он так высоко и такой маленький?

ХАЛДИР: Маленький, потому что больше мы не успели, ведь начали строить крышу и …

КЭРДАН (слезает с дерева): А высоко, потому что приходила Ли, хотела что-то подсказать на счет неприятностей, но Тирр ей не дала. А какие могут быть неприятности в лесу? Звери, пожар… На такую верхотуру ни один "серьезный" зверь не залезет. От пожара мы сможем по деревьям из лесу выбежать.

 

Галадриэль залезает на дерево, чтобы поближе рассмотреть чудное строительство. Талан действительно совсем небольшой - метра два на полтора. Над ним высится почти достроенная крыша и кое-где видны зачатки будущих стен.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Разве это талан? Это гнездо какое-то.

ХАЛДИР: Если успеем, мы его немного расширим.

КЭРДАН: Удалось найти что-то съедобное? Или как с рыбой?

 

Галадриэль показывает свою "добычу". В основном это грибы, ягоды, орехи, немного диких яблок и дикого картофеля.

 

ХАЛДИР: Не густо. Кэрдан, ты сам справишься с потолком и стенами? (Кэрдан кивает) А я пойду поохочусь.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Схожу на берег - узнаю, как дела у остальных. Может, им нужна наша помощь.

КЭРДАН: И … гм… извинись, пожалуйста, от моего имени перед Фарамиром. Мы тут с ним немного повздорили.

 

_на берегу_

 

Совместными усилиями Фарамир с Мерри вырыли достаточно приличную "однокомнатную" нору. Как раз такую, чтобы в ней, немного потеснясь, могли уместиться два хоббита. Перед входом в нору начали строить шалаш Фарамира. Розалия натаскала кучу веток, сухой травы и выкладывает ими пол и стены в норе. Мерри прилег отдохнуть и смотрит телевизор. "Шалаш" Фарамира пока представляет собой два лежащих на земле ствола, с которых тот как раз сейчас обрубает сучья.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходит): Я вам яблок с орехами принесла.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ой, а я в лесу ничего не нашла. Только ветки.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Оно дальше, в чаще растет.

МЕРРИ: Еда!!! (с радостным воплем бросается на продукты и начинает одновременно уплетать два яблока, пытаясь каблуком расколоть орех)

ФАРАМИР: Эй, малой! Мы тоже голодные! (забирает у Галадриэль остатки угощения и делит его поровну на четверых)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Фарамир, Кэрдан просил передать, что он сожалеет о том, что было в лесу.

ФАРАМИР: Да ладно. Я тогда сам вспылил.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подает Розалии ветки, чтобы той не приходилось каждый раз выбегать наружу): Давай, я позову Кэрдана, он поможет тебе бревна рубить и носить? А то сам ты их и до ночи не приготовишь.

ФАРАМИР: А вы свой талан уже сделали?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Почти. Осталось только крышу и стены закончить./Кэрдан, иди сюда./

МЕРРИ: Разве это "сделали"? Только пол положили? А у нас он с самого начала был! И строить не пришлось!

КЭРДАН: /Что случилось?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ничего особенного, но если Фарамир и дальше будет сам и рубить, и таскать бревна, то к началу снегопада у него как раз будет куча бревен и никакой крыши над головой./

КЭРДАН: /Может, позовем его к нам на талан?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /На такую высоту? Еще свалится. Убьется ведь./

КЭРДАН: /Ладно, иду/

 

Приходит Кэрдан и они вместе с Фарамиром уходят в лес за очередным бревном.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Шелоб и назгула никто не видел?

МЕРРИ: К счастью - нет. Мне без них лучше.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Что-то неспокойно мне. Пойду их поищу.

 

_спустя еще где-то часа полтора_

 

Так и не встретив никого из "потеряшек", зато найдя несколько кусков натурального янтаря Галадриэль возвращается в прибрежный лагерь. Хоббитская нора уже полностью готова. Фарамир заканчивает укреплять бревна, составляющие остов шалаша, а Розалия выкладывает его ветками. Мерри делает вид, что помогает ей, одним глазом косясь во включенный телевизор. Кэрдан ушел в лес заканчивать талан.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В кучах водорослей на берегу полно янтаря. Когда будет свободное время - можете поискать.

МЕРРИ: Зачем нам янтарь? Его не съешь!

ФАРАМИР: Моргот! Холодно становится.

РОЗАЛИЯ (мечтательно): Костерок бы развести…

ФАРАМИР: Надеюсь, спички, огниво или их заменители нам полагаются? (к его ногам падают несколько коробок со спичками и зажигалка)

МЕРРИ (кричит): Хочу диван! Перину! Столик! Теплый свитер! Кофе! Чашку! (ничего не появляется) Ну, хотя бы кастрюльку дайте, изверги! (тот же эффект)

ФАРАМИР (кивая на разлапистые сосновые ветки, которыми Рози обкладывает шалаш): Эти ветки для костра не подойдут. Надо опять в лес идти.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Я сегодня так набегалась. Устала, ножки болят. (поглядывает на смотрящего телевизор Мерри)

ФАРАМИР: Бревна я уже укрепил, сам схожу. А вы пока отдыхайте. (Фарамир и Галадриэль уходят в лес)

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Почему ты позволяешь Мерри лентяйничать? Все работают, не покладая рук, а он не отходит от телевизора.

ФАРАМИР: Он уже взрослый. Сам должен решать, что ему делать, а что - нет.

 

_в лесу_

 

Фарамир с дровами возвращается на берег, а Галадриэль идет в лесной лагерь. На дереве Халдир возится с таланом, а внизу Кэрдан устроил нечто вроде коптилки, разделывает и подвешивает над ней всяческие тушки.

 

КЭРДАН: Глэд, что ж ты не сказала, что твой подданный такой великолепный охотник? Он ведь за пару часов чуть ли не пол-леса перестрелял.

ХАЛДИР (свешиваясь с талана): Несколько белок и зайцев - это для тебя уже пол-леса?

КЭРДАН: А лисица? Не забывай про лисицу!

ХАЛДИР: Ты еще хомячков вспомни!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (очень удивленно): Ты добыл хомячков?

ХАЛДИР (смущенно): Они мне самыми первыми попались. Лучше уж хомячки, чем совсем голодными сидеть.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А вы будете со шкурами что-то делать? Может их остальным отнести? Нам-то холод не страшен, а хоббиты могут и простудиться.

КЭРДАН: Подожди. Сейчас я с мясом закончу и хоть немного их выделаю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты и это умеешь?

КЭРДАН: За тридцать тысяч лет можно и не такому научиться. А вообще ты насчет холода не права. Привыкла в своем Лориэне к хорошей погоде.

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Поесть бы…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты же эльф, можешь целый месяц …

ХАЛДИР: Знаю-знаю. Но все равно хочется!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с намеком): Если бы кто-то дал мне кастрюльку, я бы приготовила суп.

Ли (появляясь): А супом угостите?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Обязательно!

Ли: Ладненько. (достает из ниоткуда достаточно внушительный котелок)

 

Галадриэль начинает варить суп из зайцев, грибов, дикой картошки и каких-то непонятных травок. Ли с любопытством следит за процессом, потом, не удержавшись, начинает помогать.

 

Тирр (появляясь): Ли!

Ли (быстро бросает картофелину и прячет руки за спину): Я - ничего! Я - совсем ничего!

Тирр (строго): Я все вижу! (исчезает, забрав с собой Ли)

 

Когда суп готов, появляется Ли, принося с собой несколько скорлупок из-под кокосовых орехов и две деревянные ложки.

 

Ли (с гордостью высыпая скорлупки): А это я со второго острова стащила! Можно как тарелки использовать.

Тирр (появляясь): Забирай свой суп, и быстро двигай в операторскую. Тут тебя саму и на десять минут нельзя оставить!

Ли (наливает себе супа и исчезает)

 

Эльфы с сомнением смотрят на две ложки.

 

ХАЛДИР: Вы ешьте, я как закончу с таланом, себе ложку из местного дерева выпилю.

КЭРДАН: Вот еще! Неужто, мы двумя ложками не поделимся?

 

Глэд разливает суп по "тарелкам". Первыми едят она и Кэрдан. Потом освободившейся ложкой ест Халдир. А Галадриэль с оставшимся супом (его большей частью), второй ложкой, кокосовыми скорлупками и несколькими шкурами идет в прибрежный лагерь.

 

КЭРДАН: Подожди! Я тебе помогу. Как ты сама все это дотащишь?

 

_на берегу_

 

Перед самым входом в уже полностью готовый шалаш горит костер. В шалаше сидят Фарамир с хоббитами и смотрят на огонь.

 

МЕРРИ (замечает казанок в руках Глэд): Уррряяя!!! А я верил, что появится еда! Даже ложки специально выточил. Мне Ли на мои требования ножик выдала!

ФАРАМИР: Горячий суп? Здорово! А как вы у организаторов котелок выпросили? Нам вот не удалось.

КЭРДАН (слегка прикалываясь): Владычица предложила Ли взятку, от которой та не смогла отказаться.

МЕРРИ: Ух ты! А что? Я тоже так хочу!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты не умеешь готовить эльфийские супы.

КЭРДАН: Вы тут ешьте, а мы пошли, нам талан надо закончить и вообще.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ну, посидите с нами, а? Халдир там и сам справится.

ХАЛДИР: /Да, у меня вроде все нормально. Как раз последнюю стену заканчиваю. И за коптильней одним глазом приглядываю. Можете оставаться, Владыки./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хорошо, только ненадолго.

 

Суп разливается по кокосовым "тарелкам" и начинается первый на острове большой обед.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (замечает принесенные шкурки): Ой, а это что такое красивое?

КЭРДАН: Плоды охоты Халдира. Сошьете себе что-нибудь.

МЕРИИ (критически рассматривая шкурки хомячков): Да что из такого сошьешь? Полварежки?

РОЗАЛИЯ (мечтательно): Я пошью себе накидку из зайчика. Если нам нитки с иголками выдадут. (запрошенное появляется поверх шкурок)

 

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

Спустя полтора часа.

 

Эовин и Умбарец на плоту следят за сетью… Впрочем, Эовин просто сидит на плоту, обхватив руками колени, и меланхолично смотрит на поверхность воды, делая вид, что не замечает нахального поведения Умбарца. Умбарец сидит рядом, правая рука лежит на плечах Эовин, а левой он красочно жестикулирует, иллюстрируя рассказы о своих приключениях. Пиппин, бросив Эовин на Умбарца, потребовал у организаторов лопату, и теперь под руководством Портфелии копает погреб для бананов и кокосов. Хмурый Лурц и Линдир с лицом невинно осужденного таскают бревна. Гимли с помощью топора сбивает бревна в аккуратный сруб. Арагорн руководит постройкой. Аллора сидит на пальмовом пеньке, наблюдая за постройкой хижины, а если точнее – за таскающим бревна эльфом.

 

Аллора: Линдир, изобрази улыбку. У тебя такое лицо, будто ты отравился…

 

Лурц и Линдир кладут очередное бревно. Линдир, услышав слова Аллоры, натужно улыбается.

 

ЛУРЦ: Хватит лыбиться, работай давай!

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): А что, с улыбкой нельзя работать?

ЛУРЦ: Двигайся, время идет!

 

Лурц толкает Линдира к пальмам, эльф чуть не падает. Аллора вздыхает, глядя им вслед. Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Ал, ты не забыла, для чего ты тут находишься? Вот кончится шоу, отловишь своего эльфа, и будет он тебе улыбаться, а сейчас нечего любимчиков разводить!

Аллора (возмущенно): Во-первых, я никого не развожу! Во-вторых, никакой он не «мой эльф»! А в-третьих… (печально) будет он мне ПОСЛЕ шоу улыбаться, как же…

Тирр: Это уже ваши проблемы. А мне тут нечего правила нарушать.

Аллора (совершенно расстроено): Так я же только…

Тирр: Ладно, ладно, не плачь. Это я так, подстраховываюсь. Улыбайтесь, только не увлекайтесь… Кстати, как идут дела?

Аллора: Дом строят…

Тирр: Осталось три с половиной часа. Успеют?

Аллора (пожимает плечами): Понятия не имею…

Тирр исчезает.

 

Через полчаса на плоту. Эовин со скучающим видом смотрит на воду. Умбарец, по-прежнему обнимая ее за плечи, продолжает отчаянно жестикулировать левой рукой.

 

УМБАРЕЦ: …и тогда я хватаю эту монету, и прячу ее, потому что моя интуиция подсказывает мне – поймай, пригодится! А спустя пару минут Барбосса делает…

ЭОВИН (перебивает): Слушай, достал уже!

УМБАРЕЦ (прерывается): А что? Тебе неинтересно?

ЭОВИН: Да мы уже пол-океана выловили! (указывает на поплавки сети). Нам бы теперь ведра, что ли… (на плот падают четыре ведра)

УМБАРЕЦ (вздрагивая от падения ведер, рассудительно): Пойманная рыба не уплывет! (усиливает объятия правой рукой и притягивает Эовин к себе поближе, наклоняясь к ней для поцелуя)

 

Эовин выворачивается, размахивается и отвешивает Умбарцу пощечину. Не ожидающий такой подлости от флегматичной Эовин Умбарец отшатывается, теряет равновесие и падает в воду. По счастливой случайности – не в сеть. Молча выныривает, молча цепляется за плот, Эовин молча помогает ему вылезти. После этого они также молча вытягивают сеть.

 

На берегу. Постройка дома в разгаре. Все бревна уже на строительной площадке, бананы и кокосы лежат в погребе, Портфелия и Пиппин таскают пальмовые ветви и листья для крыши, а Лурц, Гимли и Линдир строят стены под чутким руководством Арагорна. Аллора наблюдает за постройкой с любимого пенька.

 

АРАГОРН (обходя постройку вокруг): Так… Без окон, думаю, обойдемся… Надо только для дыма вытяжку сделать…

ЛУРЦ (тяжело дыша, выглядывает из сруба): А без двери тоже обойдемся?

 

Аллора поднимается с пенька, обходит сруб по кругу и фыркает.

 

Аллора: М-да… Строители…

ЛИНДИР (из сруба): Интересно… Вы крышу сверху положите, и мы с Лурцем тут прекрасно перезимуем. А потом как-нибудь выберемся.

ГИМЛИ (сидя на стене): Ара, дыру я прорублю, а вот из чего дверь делать?

 

Арагорн садится в позу роденовского мыслителя на пенек Аллоры и задумывается. Аллора исчезает и возникает сидящей на стене рядом с Гимли.

 

Аллора (игриво): Мальчики, а меня в зимовье возьмете? Я морозы плохо переношу…

ЛИНДИР: Конечно, лишь бы эти, снаружи, крышу не забыли положить.

 

Аллора спрыгивает внутрь, Линдир ловит ее, чтобы не упала.

С моря возвращаются Умбарец и Эовин с ведрами, наполненными рыбой.

 

ЭОВИН: Эй, принимайте улов!

ПИППИН (бросает очередную ветвь, выхватывает у Эовин ведра): О, рыбка! Я есть хочу!

УМБАРЕЦ (ставит ведра на землю): Мне еще плот надо вытащить на берег. Пин, поможешь?

АРАГОРН (вскакивает): О! Плот! Мы из него крышу сделаем… Или дверь… Пошли, размеры оценю. Гимли, не руби пока дыру, мы плот притащим, по габаритам пробьешь…

 

Арагорн, Умбарец и Пиппин уходят к морю. Портфелия садится на пенек, чистит банан. Эовин меланхолично начинает перебирать рыбу, Гимли продолжает обухом топора сбивать бревна сруба. На стену рядом с ним запрыгивает Лурц.

 

ГИМЛИ (не прекращая работать): Что, третий лишний?

ЛУРЦ (с отвращением): Он ей сейчас петь начнет. После жидкой грязи я больше всего ненавижу эльфийское пение.

ГИМЛИ: Я раньше тоже ненавидел. Блажат чего-то, нудят… А потом привык. Нравиться стало…

 

Из сруба доносится пение Линдира. Лурц рычит и спрыгивает наружу. Гимли пожимает плечами.

 

ГИМЛИ (вниз): Лин, а повеселее можно? А то спать хочется, а мне еще работать…

 

Линдир меняет мелодию. Разницы особой не чувствуется.

 

ГИМЛИ (обреченно): Спасибо, Лин, ты настоящий друг.

 

С моря возвращаются Арагорн и Умбарец, груженые плотом, впереди гордо вышагивает Пиппин.

 

ПИППИН (не оборачиваясь): Заноси влево! Впереди камень! Шире шаг, не тормозите! Веселее, мы уже почти пришли!..

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): Арагорн, изобрази улыбку, а то у тебя такое лицо, будто ты отравился!

 

Из сруба раздается смех эльфа. Арагорн опускает плот на землю и молча показывает Лурцу кулак. Лурц презрительно усмехается. Арагорн чиркает ребром ладони себе по горлу, явно напоминая Лурцу что-то, известное только им двоим. Лурц тушуется и делает вид, что очень занят ковырянием песка ногой.

 

АРАГОРН (повышает голос): Линдир, я тебе похихикаю! Гимли, давай вниз, пора дверь рубить, а то этот менестрель вконец обнаглел там, внутри…

 

Гимли прыгает вниз, замеряет плот, начинает рубить отверстие в стене. Арагорн стоит рядом, подавая ценные указания. Лурц готовит петли для двери. Умбарец садится на пенек, наблюдает. Портфелия и Пиппин начинают разводить костер, потребовав у организаторов спички, для чего им приходится громко кричать в щель сруба свое пожелание, чтобы Аллора, увлеченная пением эльфа, услышала. Эовин флегматично чистит рыбу кинжалом Линдира, аккуратно раскладывает ее на пальмовых листьях, собранных Пиппином для крыши.

 

Через полчаса. Гимли делает последний удар по стене, вырубленный кусок падает внутрь, Линдир отпрыгивает в сторону, а Аллора исчезает, чтобы появиться позади строителей снаружи. Арагорн с суровым видом проходит внутрь, осматривает стены.

 

АРАГОРН (сурово): Чем ты тут занимался, Линдир? Что, щели заткнуть сил не хватило? Как над государем хихикать, это мы можем…

ЛИНДИР (выходя наружу, тихо): Это ты в Гондоре у себя государь, а мне ты… (Вовремя замолкает, опасаясь Арагорна за спиной, который начинает звереть).

ЛУРЦ: Лин, помогай дверь вешать! Воробей, не спи, подключайся!

 

Линдир тяжко вздыхает, но встречает насмешливый взгляд Аллоры, встряхивается и расправляет плечи. Умбарец неохотно поднимается с пенька. Все втроем берутся за дверь и вешают ее на место. Лурц и Умбарец отходят в сторону, любуясь выполненной работой. Гимли крякает и забирается обратно наверх.

 

ГИМЛИ: Эй, внизу, давайте жерди – крышу будем класть!

 

От его прыжка стены слегка сотрясаются, только что повешенная дверь вздрагивает и слетает с петель, падая на стоящего спиной к ней Линдира. Аллора взвизгивает, Гимли крякает, Лурц рычит, Умбарец бросается Линдиру на помощь, но не успевает. Линдир оборачивается, инстинктивно выставляет над собой руки и ловит дверь, сгибаясь в три погибели. Немая сцена.

 

Аллора (шепотом, с восхищением): Геракл… Атлант…

АРАГОРН (с возмущением): Лурц, вы чем дверь крепили? Убить же Лина могли!

ЛУРЦ (тихо цитирует 9-го Назгула): А я думал – «давить наглых менестрелей, всех давить»…

ЛИНДИР (из-под двери, приглушенно): Спасибо, Элессар… (с угрозой) И тебе, Лурц, спасибо. Дверь-то с меня снимите, тяжело ведь!

 

Умбарец и Арагорн подхватывают дверь и вешают ее обратно. Аллора встревоженно бросается к эльфу.

 

Аллора: Лин, ты цел?!

ЛИНДИР (лучезарно улыбаясь): Я в полном порядке! Чего там… (пошатывается и падает в обморок)

ЛУРЦ (подхватывает Линдира): Тьфу… Атлант сушеный…

Аллора: Ти-ирр!

 

Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (мрачно): «Скорую» вызывали?

Аллора: Тиррушка, тут форс-мажор, нужна медицинская помощь!

Тирр: Форс-мажор? Когда руки не оттуда растут, это форс-мажор? Ну-ну. Спасателей могу обеспечить…

ЛИНДИР (мгновенно приходя в себя): Не надо спасателей, я в порядке!

ЛУРЦ (помогает Линдиру принять вертикальное положение): Разве что небольшое сотрясение мозга. Если у эльфов есть, что сотрясать…

Тирр: Значит, ложный вызов? Ал, в следующий раз думай, прежде чем в панику ударяться. Учтите, осталось два часа! (исчезает)

 

Через час.

 

ГИМЛИ (с крыши): Начальник, принимай работу! (прыгает вниз)

 

Арагорн обходит вокруг постройки, тыкает пальцем в большую щель между бревнами.

 

АРАГОРН: Это что?

ГИМЛИ (пожимает плечами): Щель.

АРАГОРН: Вы метель себе представляете? Как вы с такими щелями выживать собираетесь? Немедленно заткнуть! (идет дальше, доходит до двери, открывает ее, заходит внутрь) Так. Вытяжку сделали?

ГИМЛИ (заходит следом): Так щели не затыкать, и будет тебе вытяжка. (Встречается глазами с Арагорном и торопливо бормочет) Да шучу я… Сделаем сейчас вытяжку, я ж на крыше сидел, занят был…

АРАГОРН (громко, не отрывая взгляд от Гимли): Быстро думаем, чем щели затыкать!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Мхом?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Где ты на Карибах возьмешь мох?

ПИППИН: Глиной?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Оглянись и найди мне в этом песке глину.

ЭОВИН (меланхолично, заворачивая очищенную рыбу в листья): Шерстью.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (раздраженно): А шерсть у нас растет на пальмах, да?!

Аллора: Зачем на пальмах… (к ногам Эовин падает большой тюк с шерстью. Похоже, верблюжьей)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А… Ну, тогда пошли работать.

Аллора: У вас один час!

 

Гимли заканчивает вырубать вытяжку, некоторое время наблюдает за хоббитами, затыкающими щели под руководством Умбарца, за Арагорном, который под руководством Эовин прячет упакованную рыбу в погреб. Линдир с закрытыми глазами сидит на пеньке, подперев голову рукой. Аллора сидит на песке рядом и смотрит на страдающего эльфа сочувственным взглядом.

 

ЛУРЦ (хлопая Гимли по плечу): Эй, борода, пошли за дровами, а то вытяжку ты сделал, а чем топить-то?

 

Гимли и Лурц уходят к пальмам за дровами.

 

Через пятьдесят минут. Гимли, Лурц и Умбарец заканчивают складывать поленницу у боковой стены хижины, Эовин и хоббиты затаскивают внутрь охапки листьев – для подстилок. Арагорн, Линдир и Аллора сидят на пеньках.

 

Аллора: Эй, строители! Не мое это дело, но у вас осталось десять минут!

ЭОВИН (флегматично): А можно еще шерсти? Тюка два или три?

ПИППИН (спохватившись): А где мой телевизор?

УМБАРЕЦ: А можно большую лопату?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подхватывает): А пару сковородок, восемь тарелок и вилок? И еще чайник? И еще восемь кружек? И заварку для чая? И сахар с солью?

АРАГОРН (обнаглев): И табака для трубки!

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно поднимаясь с пенька): И гитару!

Аллора (ехидно): А супермаркет «Седьмой континент» вам рядышком не поставить?

ЛУРЦ (подходит к Аллоре сзади, вкрадчиво, ей на ухо): А тарелок-кружек надо не по восемь, а по девять… А Лин (морщится, но, не прерываясь, задушевно продолжает) такие песни под гитару поет…

 

Все замирают. Аллора молчит. Задумчиво смотрит на Линдира, тот застенчиво улыбается.

 

ЛИНДИР (Лурцу, благодарно): Я и без гитары могу…

 

С неба падает тюк с шерстью. Потом пачка чая. Грузинского. Пачка соли. Потом почему-то кастрюлька и две ложки. Сверху падает гитара, и последним возникает телевизор.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Хм… Вообще-то, я заказывала сковородки… (оглядывается)

Аллора (категорично): Больше ничего не будет. Не полагается. (томно) Шантажисты, вымогатели и взяточники…

ЛУРЦ (поднимая телевизор): Позвольте, при чем тут шантаж?

ЛИНДИР (на ходу настраивая гитару): И взятки?

Тирр (появляется и внимательно изучает доставленные товары): Что тут у нас? Ага! Чай! Конфискуем!

Аллора: Тирр! Это ведь всего лишь заварка.

Тирр: С каких это пор она стала инструментом? Соль, так и быть, я вам оставлю. В виде исключения. Гитара? Хм… Пользы с нее никакой - тоже пускай остается.

ЛИНДИР: Но как же без чая?

Тирр: А вот так! Заваривайте себе банановые листья. (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (распахивает дверь пошире): Прошу

 

Все заходят в дом, затаскивая внутрь с трудом добытый реквизит, Арагорн плотно закрывает дверь.

 

ЭОВИН (меланхолично): Пока я рыбу чистила, у нас Ли орехи кокосовые стащила… Разбила и скорлупу унесла.

АРАГОРН: Зачем?

ЭОВИН (меланхолично): Не знаю… Но у нас тарелок нет.

 

Арагорн тупо смотрит на Эовин, Гимли крякает, берет топор и уходит. Возвращается с десятью половинками орехов, расколотыми топором.

 

АРАГОРН (догадавшись): А молоко-то зачем вылил?

ГИМЛИ (равнодушно): Извини, не подумал. (вручает половинки скорлупок Портфелии)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Спасибо.

ПИППИН: Если мне дадут ножик, я ложки сделаю… (помахивает в воздухе пальмовой чуркой)

 

Аллора щелкает пальцами и перед Пиппином падает забытый Эовин на улице кинжал Линдира.

 

Аллора: Извини, лимит на ножики уже исчерпан.

 

**_вредители_ **

 

Тирр: Итак, Лас, вот тебе первое диверсионное задание - уничтожить запасы еды наших команд.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тирр, но это же жестоко!

Тирр: Жизнь - вообще жестокая шутка.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но я не хочу делать ее еще хуже.

Тирр: Зачем тогда шел во вредители?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Из чувства протеста. И уж пусть лучше я буду вредителем, чем всякие назгулы. Они навредят…

Тирр: Во-первых - не всякие. Во-вторых, так дело не пойдет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я не хочу причинять зла. Тем более, своим друзьям.

Тирр: Нам не дано знать ВСЕ последствия наших поступков. И мы не можем судить об их итоговом добре или зле. Создавая Кольца, разве думали мастера, сколько зла они принесут в этот мир? Но не будь угрозы Саурона - смогли бы объединиться люди Средиземья? А не уничтожили бы друг друга в кровавых распрях из-за клочков земли? Зло, приносящее пользу и добро приносящее разруху - что лучше?   Мы все живем в своем узком мире. Мы привыкли, что белое - это белое, черное - это черное. Мое вредительство часто дает возможность выйти за рамки своей жизни и посмотреть на мир с другой стороны. Только надо помнить о цене. Если сильно увлечься процессом, придется платить. За то непоправимое, что успел натворить из самых благих намерений. И лишь от тебя зависит, насколько твое вредительство принесет новые возможности, а насколько - обиды и разочарование.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка обалдело): Тирр, ты чего?

Тирр: Не обращай внимания на глупую кошку, взрывавшую замки и звездные корабли, стоявшую на линиях фронтов, где по обе стороны баррикад у прицелов с ненавистью целились друг в друга ее друзья.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тирр! Я не хотел расстроить тебя. Прости.

Тирр (со вздохом): Эльф, твой лучший друг - гном. Попробуй понять. Представь, что вы попали в те времена, когда эльфы и гномы насмерть враждовали друг с другом. Что бы вы стали делать? Иногда вредительство - единственный выход.  

ЛЕГОЛАС: Можно было попытаться заключить перемирие…

Тирр: Ты сам в это веришь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: С трудом.

Тирр (устало): Не хочешь вредить? Тогда выбирай - какой команде поможешь. Хочешь - Линдиру, Гимли и Арагорну. Тогда в кандидатах на вылетание окажутся Кэрдан, Галадриэль и Халдир. Хочешь - наоборот. Решай, кто останется в игре, а кто уйдет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Почему я?

Тирр: Я бы создала сложности им всем, и в игре остались бы более достойные. Ты же не хочешь причинять зла. Тогда рассуди сам.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Тяжело быть судьей … (с вспыхнувшим озорным огоньком в глазах) Говоришь, надо им создать побольше проблем, дабы увидеть их с лучшей стороны? Так я готов!

Тирр (радостно взмахивая хвостом): Вот таким ты мне нравишься!


	2. Вечер первый

**_команда Ли_ **

 

С моря налетает порыв ветра и едва не гасит костер. Вдалеке слышится гром, падают первые капли дождя. Через несколько секунд начинается самый настоящий ливень.

ФАРАМИР: Что за безобразие? Нам же снег обещали! Ай! (ему на голову падает просочившаяся сквозь шалаш капля)

МЕРИИ, РОЗАЛИЯ: Ай! Ой! Ай! (на них тоже капает вода и они убегают в свою нору, благо вход в нее находится прямо в шалаше)

КЭРДАН: /Халдир, занеси мясо на талан!/

ХАЛДИР: /Уже убираю./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Кэрдану): Тут будем мокнуть или к себе пойдем?

КЭРДАН: Крыша-то над таланом хорошая, не протекает. Но пока добежим - все равно насквозь вымокнем.

 

Начинается порывистый ураганный ветер, который заносит капли дождя прямо внутрь шалаша.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы и тут намокнем.

КЭРДАН: Быстро холодает. Может, скоро дождь станет снегом?

ФАРАМИР: А вдруг град будет? Оставайтесь пока лучше здесь. (переносит остатки затухающего костра прямо внутрь шалаша)

РОЗАЛИЯ (из норы): Глэд, лезь к нам! У нас тут сухо. Мы с Мерри потеснимся.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я? В нору? Нет, спасибо.

РОЗАЛИЯ (просительно): Глэд, ну, пожалуйста... Здесь так здорово. Я сама всю нору веточками выложила. Тут земли и комочка нету!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Если ты так хочешь, и сама ее делала, то разве я могу отказаться? (лезет в нору)

КЕРДАН (тихо): Когда вода пройдет сквозь почву и доберется до хоббитской норы …

ФАРАМИР (тоже тихо): Будем надеяться, что дождь кончится раньше.

 

Как и предполагал Фарамир, начинается град. Огромные градины, размером с небольшую вишенку, остервенело лупят по крыше шалаша.

 

КЭРДАН (опасливо косясь на дрожащие под ударами ветки): Такой град и убить может. Фарыч, твой шалаш выдержит?

ФАРАМИР (тоже с сомнением косясь на свое и Рози творение): А Моргот его знает.

РОЗАЛИЯ (из норы): Конечно, выдержит! Я в пять слоев ветки укладывала!

КЭРДАН: /Халдир, ты как там?/

ХАЛДИР: /Я нормально. Дождь слушаю, орехи грызу. Хорошую ты крышу сделал, качественную. Вы-то что?/

КЭРДАН: /Мокнем./

 

Через четверть часа град заканчивается и опять начинается ливень с периодически срывающимся снегом. Фарамир и Кэрдан сидят уже почти насквозь мокрые. Очередной порыв ветра откуда-то с моря приносит едва слышимый крик "Поомоогииитеее! Спааасиииите! Тоооонууу!"

 

ФАРАМИР: Интересно, кто бы это мог быть?

КЭРДАН: По голосу похоже на Шелоб.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно, из норы): Так и будете рассуждать? Помогать ей не собираетесь?

ФАРАМИР: А спасатели организаторов на что? В такую погоду лезть в море - верное самоубийство.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А если у них опять какие-то "накладки"? Оставите ее погибать?

КЭРДАН (с надеждой): Тирр? Ты здесь? Там Шелоб тонет. (никакого ответа). Ли? (та же реакция, вернее - отсутствие оной)

ФАРАМИР (со вздохом): Вот так всегда! То весь день под ногами путаются, а как нужны - не дозовешься!

КЭРДАН: /Халдир!/

ХАЛДИР: /Что?/

КЭРДАН: /Давай бегом сюда! А то сидишь на нашем талане весь такой сухой! Несправедливо./

ХАЛДИР: /Зачем я вам?/

КЭРДАН: /Тут Шелоб захотелось в море потонуть, а организаторы как всегда куда-то задевались./

ХАЛДИР: /О, Эру …/

Кэрдан, Фарамир и Глэд бегут к морю. На достаточно приличном расстоянии от берега плавает комок лап, в котором с огромным трудом можно узнать слабо барахтающуюся Шелоб.

ФАРАМИР: Ну и как ее вытягивать? Она же большая!

КЭРДАН: Где-то тут валялись остатки от сетей. Можно попытаться обплыть ее с двух сторон, накинуть сеть и вытащить на сушу. (Фарамиру) Ты как плаваешь?

ФАРАМИР: Хорошо. Но в речке. Тихой и спокойной. А тут такие волны… Не знаю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тогда оставайся лучше на берегу. А то еще и тебя спасать придется.

Глэд и Кэрдан берут сеть и идут в воду. Вскоре из лесу прибегает Халдир и прыгает вслед за ними. Фарамир, стоя на берегу, комментирует происходящее для хоббитов, которые сидят в норе/шалаше и очень переживают.

ФАРАМИР: Владыки плывут. Хорошо плывут. Кэрдан уже почти возле Шелоб. А Галадриэль как раз накрыла волна.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ах!

ФАРАМИР: Не переживай, она уже вынырнула. Тем более, к ней подплывает Халдир. Кэрдан уже заплыл в море за Шелоб. Еще чуть-чуть, и они поймают ее сетью. Почти… Ох, она под воду ушла.

РОЗАЛИЯ (в ужасе): Кто???!!! Глэд?!

ФАРАМИР: Нет, Шелоб. Опять на поверхность выплыла. А Вот Кэрдана, кажется, уносит в открытое море.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ох!

ФАРАМИР: Халдир и Глэд, держа сеть с другой стороны, пытаются его вытянуть, но их самих утягивает в море.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Мамочки!

МЕРРИ: Говорил я вам - нечего было спасать паучиху!

ФАРАМИР: Кэрдан нырнул, его не видно. Остальные барахтаются на поверхности.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ах! Ох! Караул! (падает в обморок, Мерри плещет ей в лицо дождиком)

МЕРРИ: Комментатор морготов! Можешь что пооптимистичнее сказать?

ФАРАМИР: Хотел бы … Ага! Кэрдан вынырнул с противоположной стороны от Шелоб и они начинают заворачивать ее в сеть. Вот только их всех очень далеко отнесло в море.

РОЗАЛИЯ (как раз пришедшая в себя от "поливки"): Аааах! (опять падает в обморок)

МЕРРИ: Молчал бы уже, если хорошего сказать нечего.

ФАРАМИР (какое-то время молчит): Они уже обратно плывут. Очень медленно, но приближаются к берегу. Только как они на берег выберутся? Тут же скалы.

КЭРДАН (подплывая к берегу): Фарыч! Лови, я тебе край сети кину.

С третьего раза Фарамиру удается ее поймать. Тогда Кэрдан отпускает сеть и, прыгая по скалам выбирается на берег. Там вдвоем с Фарамиром они держат сеть, чтобы ее не унесло в море, пока на берег взбираются Глэд и поддерживающий ее Халдир.

КЭРДАН: Теперь только осталось как-то Шелоб на сушу вытянуть.

ХАЛДИР: Мерри, Иди сюда, поможешь нам!

МЕРРИ: Не пойду! Там мокро! Я простужусь, заболею и вылечу из конкурса! А я хочу победить!

ФАРАМИР: #$%$##!!! Дурной хоббит!!! У тебя хоть какие-то остатки от совести остались??!!

МЕРРИ: Тогда я из принципа не буду ее спасать! Она чуть Фродо в Мордоре не съела и Эомера в первый день конкурса покалечила!

Кэрдан, Фарамир и Халдир, ругаясь сквозь зубы, вытаскивают еле живую паучиху на берег. По ходу вытягивания ту несколько раз ударяет волнами о скалы, что еще больше ухудшает ее состояние. С трудом дотащив Шелоб до шалаша все, еле держащиеся на ногах от усталости, заваливаются внутрь. Начинает падать снег.

ШЕЛОБ (на пару секунд приходя в себя): М-м-мн-н-н-еее, ххоллодднно!

ФАРАМИР: Мммне тожжже.

МЕРРИ: Эй! Организаторы! Мы же замерзнем! Хоть какую-нибудь одежду дайте!

ХАЛДИР: Тебе то что? Ты - СУХОЙ!

МЕРРИ: Но мне все равно холодно!!!

Из ниоткуда высыпаются десятки мотков шерсти.

ФАРАМИР: Организаторы!!! Так вы здесь??!! Чего же вы Шелоб не помогли?

Ли (появляясь, очень спокойно): Но она же не утонула. Как только Шелоб ушла бы на глубину, с которой ее невозможно вытянуть силами участников, мы бы тут же телепортировали ее из моря.

ФАРАМИР: Тьфу ты! Выходит, мы зря мучились?

Ли: Ну… Вы ведь не могли быть уверенными, следим мы за этой ситуацией или нет. А если бы наших спасателей тут не было, то, когда бы вы это поняли, спасать Шелоб было бы уже поздно.

КЭРДАН (обалдело косясь на клубочки с шерстью): И что нам с этой шерстью делать?

МЕРРИ (прикалываясь): Шарфики вязать, наверное.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы же тут на всего три дня. Как раз пока свяжем, уже пора будет возвращаться.

ФАРАМИР: Тем более, мы замерзнем гораздо раньше!

РОЗАЛИЯ (с сомнением): Можно сделать ткацкий станок…

ФАРАМИР: А ты знаешь как?

РОЗАЛИЯ: В принципе - да.

Розалия диктует Ли список деталей для ткацкого станка. Ли восхищенно записывает, потом исчезает, и через пару секунд на ее месте появляется все заказанное.

ФАРАМИР: Послушайте, мы мокрые, замерзшие, на улице, наверное, уже минус десять. Вы можете нам хоть какую-то одежду дать? Хоть временно, пока мы не высохнем? Пожалуйста.

Ли (опять появляясь): Нет. Это конкурс на выживание. А заготовленные нами неприятности еще даже не начались. Дальше будет хуже. (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР: Куда уж хуже.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Не зарекайся.

Фарамир раздевается, освобождаясь от мокрой одежды, и заворачивается в некое подобие набедренной повязки и накидки, наскоро приготовленных из принесенных эльфами шкур. Халдир и Кэрдан снимают с себя часть мокрой одежды, насколько это позволяют приличия, и раскладывают ее возле костра.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я, пожалуй, пойду на талан. Там у нас еще шкуры остались. (уходит, захватив с собой несколько мотков шерсти)

КЭРДАН: Халдир, а ты?

ХАЛДИР: Галадриэль не хотела бы, чтобы я видел ее в шкурах

КЭРДАН: Она бы не хотела, чтобы ты замерз.

ХАЛДИР: Я ее лучше знаю. Пусть она и ничего не скажет, но ей будет неприятно. Тем более, я не замерзну. Тут гораздо теплее, чем на талане.

Под творческим руководством Розалии Фарамир и Кэрдан начинают собирать ткацкий станок. Подстегиваемые холодом, они справляются быстро, и Розалия начинает ткать шерстяное полотно. Очень скоро готовы несколько корявых и неровных, но все таки полотнищ. Эльфы заворачиваются в два из них и уходят в лес на талан. Из остатков шерсти Розалия сплетает покрывала для себя, Мерри и Фарамира.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Шерсти совсем не осталось, а там еще Шелоб мерзнет …

МЕРРИ (грубо): Потерпит.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Может ее хотя бы ветками укрыть?

ФАРАМИР (со вздохом): А спать тебе совсем не хочется?

РОЗАЛИЯ (со слезами на глазах): Жестокие вы! (заворачивается в покрывало и уходит в лес)

МЕРРИ: И далась тебе эта паучиха!

Фарамир со вздохом влезает в так и не успевшую высохнуть обувь и идет помогать хоббитке.

МЕРРИ: Они что думают, у меня совсем сердца нет? (тоже выбирается из шалаша и идет в лес)

Совместными усилиями они притаскивают несколько веток, укрывают паучиху и залезают обратно в шалаш и нору.

МЕРРИ: Кажется, я простудился.

ФАРАМИР (очень спокойно): Если один не в меру мнительный и болтливый хоббит сейчас не успокоится и не заснет, то один очень уставший и злой гондорец завернет его в сеть и заткнет ему пасть шерстяным кляпом.

РОЗАЛИЯ (возмущенно): Как ты можешь быть таким грубым с Мерри?!

ФАРАМИР: О, Эру, единый! Я просто хочу СПАТЬ!

РОЗАЛИЯ (сквозь зубы): Доброй ночи!

 

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

В доме. Эовин заканчивает расстилать по полу шерсть, Умбарец разводит в импровизированном очаге огонь, Арагорн грызет пустую трубку, Лурц падает на уже готовую подстилку и делает вид, что засыпает. Портфелия достает кастрюльку, заранее прихваченную рыбу, раскладывает ее на листьях. Пиппин сидит перед бормочущим телевизором и выстругивает ложки эльфийским кинжалом. Гимли садится в угол и довольно наблюдает, как дым от очага тянется в вытяжку. Линдир, сидя в другом углу, перебирает струны гитары, Аллора, сидя рядом, слушает.

_Голос Тирр за кадром: Расслабились? Вечеринку устраиваем? Ну-ну._

Тут же, как будто включился вентилятор, начинает дуть ледяной ветер, темнеет, набегают тучи, начинает почему-то накрапывать дождь.


	3. Ночь первая

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

Полночь. Снаружи дома.

В начавшийся дождь вплетается мокрый тяжелый снег. По замерзающим лужам от пальм, по мере возможности – незаметно, крадется Леголас в теплом эльфийском плаще с капюшоном, в руках его – сверток мешковины. Приблизившись к стене дома, Леголас пытается рассмотреть в щель между бревнами, что происходит внутри. Щель заткнута верблюжьей шерстью. Леголас поминает Моргота, осторожно, двумя пальцами, вытаскивает клок шерсти и заглядывает в открывшуюся щель.

В доме. Все спят на полу, огонь в очаге практически догорел, у стены напротив Леголаса сидит Арагорн с пустой трубкой в зубах. Он явно остался дежурным, но сейчас он спит сидя, абсолютно безмятежно и очень крепко. Рядом с Арагорном на полу спит Линдир. Один. В смысле, Аллоры рядом нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (шепотом, сам себе): Странно… А Тирр уверяла, что «эта девица» совсем голову от «этого менестреля» потеряла, и обязательно все время будет рядом…

Аллора (из-за спины Леголаса, ледяным тоном): Да? Представь, Тирр тоже может ошибаться. Я не настолько потеряла голову от «этого менестреля», чтобы забыть о своих обязанностях.

Леголас молниеносно поворачивается.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я тут по делу.

Аллора (не меняя тона): Да уж, вижу… Эльф-вредитель. (Пауза. Вздыхает.) Ладно, вреди. А я пока к Тирр сгоняю. (неожиданно) Не простудись хоть! (исчезает)

Леголас ошалело смотрит на то место, где только что стояла Аллора.

ЛЕГОЛАС (в пустоту): Я постараюсь…

Поворачивается к стене, вспоминает, зачем он здесь. Неожиданно лукаво улыбается и разворачивает сверток, который держит в руках. Это два больших мешка. Леголас подходит к погребу, аккуратно открывает крышку, сделанную из куска стены, выбитого Гимли для двери, и начинает выгружать рыбу в один мешок, а бананы и кокосы – в другой. Ополовинив содержимое погреба, закрывает крышку, завязывает мешки, тихо командует.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мыш, забирай! (мешки исчезают)

Леголас оглядывает стену дома. На лице его появляется мстительное выражение.

ЛЕГОЛАС (зловеще): Подзатыльник? Мне, эльфийскому принцу? От менестреля? Да еще на глазах у Барлога? (подбирается к стене вплотную, осторожно выковыривает шерсть из всех щелей, бросает ее под ноги и старательно втаптывает в жидкую леденеющую грязь. Тихо приговаривает) Не кОрысти ради… А токмо исключительно воспитания и сбития спеси для… Чтоб уважал королевскую кровь… (про остальных, невиноватых, спутников Линдира Леголас старательно, прикладывая титаническое неэльфийское усилие, забывает)

Расковыряв все доступные щели, Леголас довольно осматривает творение рук своих. Сзади неслышно появляется Ангмарец.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Талант! Гений, хоть и эльф.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздрагивает от неожиданности): Спасибо…

АНГМАРЕЦ: Только надо добавить, чтоб им жизнь медом не казалась… (осматривает поленницу у стены дома, потом что-то прикидывает, глядя на Леголаса) Да… Не Шварценеггер. Но помочь сможешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (настороженно, приходя в себя): А… чего?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Подойди! Руки вытяни! (добавляет, глядя на оскорбленное лицо Леголаса) Пожалуйста… Ваше Высочество. (перекладывает в руки Леголаса часть поленницы, набирает дрова сам – раза в три больше, чем Леголас) Шагом марш к пальмам!

Леголас и Ангмарец вываливают дрова на землю в пальмовой роще.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Маловато будет. Надо, чтобы у них дров осталось всего на пару растопок… (останавливает рванувшегося к дому Леголаса) Не спеши, Выше Высочество, надорвешься! (негромко) Мыш! Ты слышала? Убирай поленницу!

Появляется Тирр.

Тирр (ехидно): Нет уж, дорогие мои, люди работали, дрова рубили-пилили, а вы хотите чужой телепортацией жар загребать? Марш работать, или вредительство не засчитаю! И все дрова обратно верну! (исчезает)

Через полчаса.

АНГМАРЕЦ (глядя на кучу дров под пальмой, задумчиво): Так. А ведь сюда они притащатся, и всего-то все снова заберут… Что делать, Ваше Высочество?

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Дрова – это дерево. Дерево горит…

АНГМАРЕЦ (восхищенно): Говорю же – гений! (в сторону) Мыш, зови Глаурунга!

В небе появляется сонный Глаурунг, тяжело опускается прямо на кучу дров перед Ангмарцем и Леголасом.

ГЛАУРУНГ (недовольно): Что, сами не справитесь?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, не фига себе! Мы тут вкалываем, а ему глаза продрать лень!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну, продрал, дальше что?

 

Ангмарец коротко поясняет ситуацию. Глаурунг с уважением смотрит на Леголаса. Леголас смущается и молча гордится собой.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Дык… Я взлечу, а вы в сторону отойдите, подпалю… (взлетает)

Леголас и Ангмарец отходят метров на пятьдесят от рощи. Глаурунг набирает воздуха и выдыхает струю огня прямо на пальмы. Когда развеивается дым под ледяным ветром, видно, что от пальмовой рощи остались одни воспоминания и обгорелые палки бывших стволов.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Класс!

ЛЕГОЛАС (восхищенно): Вот так вот – р-раз! – и все…

АНГМАРЕЦ: Мыш, забирай нас, тут больше делать нечего!

Все трое исчезают.

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Способный ученик, хоть и эльф!_

_\- Как можно! Ты же его развращаешь!_

_\- Просто открываю для него новую сферу общения с окружающими!_

_\- Эльф, который мстит другому эльфу, да еще другу - нонсенс!_

_\- Хорош друг… И вообще - работа у него сегодня такая, общественная нагрузка! И у меня, кстати, тоже!_

_\- Да, но он же от этого удовольствие получает!!! С тобой-то давно все ясно, но Лас…_

_\- А что ж, ему только от подзатыльников удовольствие получать?!!_

_\- Эй, вы, обе! Хватит ругаться, слышать вас уже не могу! Куда эта Ли подевалась, она одна вас разнять может!_

_\- (хором) Ти-ирр! А я не виновата. Чего она…_

_\- Цыц! Я после этого конкурса проведу воспитательный сеанс гипноза с Леголасом. Пусть потом сам определяется, от чего ему удовольствие получать! Аллора, марш к своим подопечным, снегопад кончился! Мыш, забирай свои мешки и - кыш отсюда, мне работать надо!_

 

 

**_команда Ли_ **

 

_В лесу._

Леголас с мешками, уже опустошенными от добычи из предыдущего лагеря, очень тихо взбирается на талан, где спят эльфы. Там собирает остатки грибов и яблок, тушки белочек, хомячков и не попавшего в суп копченого зайца.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не открывая глаз): Положь на место последнего зайца!

ЛЕГОЛАС (шепотом): Ой! (бросает заячью тушку и в темпе сматывается с талана)

Халдир просыпается от голоса владычицы и видит, что практически все плоды его охоты унесены Леголасом.

ХАЛДИР (с воем кидается за Леголасом): Убью!!! Зарррежу!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (убегает по лесу в сторону моря)

Через несколько минут эльфы пробегают мимо шалаша и от воплей Халдира просыпаются его обитатели.

МЕРРИ (высовывая нос на улицу): О! Эльфы побежали.

ФАРАМИР (зловеще): Таак… Явились вредители. Мерри смотри в оба, а то мы сейчас или дров, или еще чего полезного не досчитаемся.

МЕРРИ: А чего сразу я?

ФАРАМИР (ехидно): А у тебя самый большой опыт по отгонянию Ангмарских королей.

Халдир загоняет Леголаса к самому обрыву и наступает на него с ножом.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хэл, ты что, совсем дурной?

ХАЛДИР: А ну отдай еду! А то прррирррежу!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Во дожили! Один эльф готов убить другого за кусок мяса.

ХАЛДИР: Не зли меня, я сегодня и так нервный.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ах так?! (выбрасывает мешок с добычей в море)

ХАЛДИР: **АРРРГХХХ!!!**

ЛЕГОЛАС: (отступая к самому обрыву): Хэл, спокойно! А то в орка превратишься.

Халдир кидается на Леголаса, тот делает шаг назад и падает в море. От палатки к эльфам бежит Фарамир.

ФАРАМИР: Вы что, с ума посходили?! Халдир, стой! Что ты делаешь?

ХАЛДИР (очень спокойно и уверенно раздевается): Сейчас я ТРЕТИЙ раз за день полезу в это долбаное море и таки утоплю этого лихолесского придурка! Но я не собираюсь ради этого мочить свою одежду в ТРЕТИЙ раз!!!

Леголас опасливо оглядывается на берег и отплывает подальше. Рядышком с громким "плюх" в воду сваливается Тирр.

ФАРАМИР: Халдир, может не стоит? Ради какого-то лихолессца…

ХАЛДИР: Убери руки!

ФАРАМИР: Как скажешь. (отходит, поднимает небольшой булыжничек и "ласково" прилаживает им Халдира по загривку)

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает падающего эльфа и осторожно укладывает его на снег): Ты мне потом еще спасибо скажешь. Наверное.

 

_в воде_

 

Тирр: Ну, и куда мы плывем?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вперед.

Тирр: Да? И долго ты так плыть собрался?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не знаю. Пока Хэл с берега не уберется. Не понравилось мне выражение его глаз. Как-то он это все слишком близко к сердцу воспринял.

Тирр: Ох, Лас, знал бы ты, какое ты бедствие на мою голову! Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько особи из семейства кошачьих "любят" плавать? Да еще в холодном штормовом море?

ЛЕГОЛАС (поворачивается и критически рассматривает барахтающуюся в волнах Тирр): А по тебе и не скажешь. Вполне профессионально на воде держишься.

Тирр: Да вот, вечно приходится … из-за всяких. Тут не то, что плавать - летать скоро научишься.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано): А зачем ты в воду полезла? Чтобы мне компанию составить?

Тирр: К твоему сведению, ты покинул территорию, контролируемую нашими спасателями, ровно три минуты назад.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я был лучшего мнения о ваших возможностях.

Тирр (скептически): Ф-р-р. Возможностях?! Мы просто перед конкурсом утыкиваем все и вся телепортационным оборудованием. Только из-за этого и возможны все эти фокусы с перемещениями, порталами и т.д. А естественным путем прыгать сквозь пространства из всей организаторской команды могу одна я.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Как тебе больше нравится, болтаться в воде, пока я не доплыву обратно, или сразу перенести меня в пещеру вредителей?

Тирр: Ну, и нахальство! Мне "нравится"?! И как только тебя Трандуил терпит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляясь): С трудом.

Кошка и эльф исчезают.

 

_Очень поздней ночью, на берегу._

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (пролетая мимо): В природе должно соблюдаться равновесие. (легонько выдыхает пламя на шалаш Фарамира)

Мгновенно тает весь нападавший на шалаш снег, верхние ветки обугливаются, остальные начинают дымиться. Фарамир просыпается от запаха горящей хвои и выскакивает наружу.

ФАРАМИР: Да что же это за издевательство такое?!

Шалаш с треском рушится и падает на спящего Халдира, которого туда в оглушенном состоянии оттащил Фарамир.

РОЗАЛИЯ (откуда-то из-под развалин шалаша): Аииии!!!

ФАРАМИР: Неееет! (начинает разгребать завалившиеся ветки)

Посреди разрухи появляется голова Халдира.

ХАЛДИР (потирая затылок): Что это было?

ФАРАМИР: Морготов дракон сломал шалаш и тебя немного придавило.

ХАЛДИР А куда подевался Леголас? Я же, кажется, собирался его прибить…

ФАРАМИР: Они вместе с Тирр исчезли.

ХАЛДИР: Да? А почему я этого не помню? Ох, что-то мне нехорошо… (тихо падает в обморок)

ФАРАМИР (чуть не плача) Ну, почему? Это! Все! Сваливается на мою голову?!

МЕРРИ (из-под развалин): Фарамир, спаси нас!

ШЕЛОБ (неожиданно приходя в себя, очень слабым голосом): Воды…Пить…Умираю…

ФАРАМИР: Кого мне спасать первым?

МЕРРИ: Меня! Нас! Нас же завалило!

ШЕЛОБ (начинает громко стонать)

ФАРАМИР: Сейчас повешусь! (возвращается к откапыванию из-под тлеющих развалин хоббитов и Халдира)

МЕРРИ: Быстрее, а то мы тут сгорим! Жарко становится.

 

Фарамир оттаскивает от развалин бесчувственного эльфа и отбрасывает от входа в хоббитскую нору тлеющие ветки.

 

МЕРРИ: Холодно стало.

ФАРАМИР: Тебе только что жарко было.

МЕРРИ: А теперь холодно! А-пчхи!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ой, Мерри простудился! Фарамир, ну, сделай же что-нибудь!

ФАРАМИР: Я вам что, армия спасения и красный крест в одном лице?

ШЕЛОБ: Никто меня не любит. Вы смерти моей хотите!

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво оглядывая поле действий): Я сейчас вернусь. Никуда не уходите. (уходит в лес)

РОЗАЛИЯ (жалобно): Фарамирчик, миленький! Не бросай нас, пожалуйста! Ну, Фарамирушка…

 

_В лесу_

 

ФАРАМИР (кричит): Глэд! Кэрдан! Вы меня слышите?

КЭРДАН (свешиваясь с края талана): Допустим - слышим. И что?

ФАРАМИР: У нас на берегу большие проблемы.

КЭРДАН: Ну, конечно, разве можно оставить на ночь людей и хоббитов, чтобы они ничего не перевернули вверх дном.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кэрдан!

КЭРДАН: А что? Я не прав? Почему каждую ночь с кем-то из них что-то случается?

ФАРАМИР: А почему Я должен за всех отдуваться? Почему Я должен строить хоббитам нору?! Почему Я должен останавливать сбрендившего Халдира?!!! Почему Я должен нянчиться с хоббитами?!!! И почему вы повесили на мою шею еще и Шелоб??!! ПОЧЕМУ???!!! (разворачивается и, ломая стоящие на его пути кусты и ветки деревьев, уходит в лес)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (флегматично): Ты опять поругался с Фарамиром. Извиняться опять будешь?

КЭРДАН (со вздохом): Наверное.

 

Эльфы слезают с талана и идут на берег. Застают картину: дергающаяся, воющая и стонущая Шелоб, без чувств валяющийся в сугробе Халдир, рыдающая Розалия и тоскливо бродящий среди всей этой разрухи Мерри.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мда…

РОЗАЛИЯ (замечает эльфов): Глэд! Ты пришла! Тут такой кошмар! Такой ужас! (подбегает к Галадриэль, обнимает ее где-то в районе колен и продолжает рыдать)

КЭРДАН: Мерри, спички у тебя?

МЕРРИ: Э..э..э… Почти. Только они кончились.

КЭРДАН: Как?

МЕРРИ: Ну… Я их зажигал и бросал в море. Они красиво падали.

КЭРДАН (так смотрит на Мерри, что тот прячется от него за беснующейся Шелоб)

КЭРДАН: Дурдом.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с трудом отцепляет от себя Розалию): Розочка, миленькая, вернись в нору. Там теплее, а тут вы совсем замерзнете.

РОЗАЛИЯ (сквозь слезы): Я не хочу! А то я тоже умру! Как Халдир и Леголас.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Никто не умрет. Халдиру мы сейчас поможем, а с Леголасом все в порядке.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Неправда! Я видела, как он в море упал!

КЭРДАН (тихо): Вот, дожили. Мне, перворожденному эльфу, приходиться снимать боль мордорской паучихе. Кто бы сказал - ни за что бы не поверил. (кладет одну руку на голову, вторую на жалвы Шелоб, и та постепенно затихает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Розалия! Если ты немедленно не отведешь Мерри в нору, то он простудится, заболеет и точно умрет!

РОЗАЛИЯ (смотрит на Галадриэль квадратными от страха глазами): Ой! (тащит Мерри к остаткам шалаша)

КЭРДАН (украдкой вытирая руки о снег, очень тихо): А я и не знал, что пуганные хоббиты - такие послушные. (идет к Халдиру и занимается его лечением)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (озабочено): А там еще Фарамир по лесу бродит. Совсем один. В такой мороз.

КЭРДАН: Я помню.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Так нечестно! Нам обещали проживание в коттедже со всеми удобствами! Я домой хочу!!! К моему Семику!!!

Ли (появляясь): Кто-то решил выбыть из игры?

КЭРДАН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с одинаково хищным выражением лица): Ведущщщие… Появились таки…

Между эльфами и Ли появляется Тирр.

Тирр: Попрошу присутствующих держать себя в руках.

Ли (опасливо прячась за кошку): Вообще-то я собиралась сказать, что мы решили пойти вам навстречу… Но, раз такие дела…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (почти искренне): Какие дела? Мы очень рады тебя видеть. /Кэрдан, будь добр, помолчи!/

Ли: Тогда - ладно. Я хотела сказать, что по результатам голосования телезрителей сегодня все равно выбывают Мерри и Розалия, и, если они не хотят лишние два дня мучиться на этом острове, то…

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ура!!!

МЕРРИ: Меня выкинули? Кто посмел?!

Ли: Но если вы сейчас покинете игру, то не получите за этот конкурс ни одного балла и ваша, уже бывшая, команда, скорее всего, проиграет.

МЕРРИ: А сколько у меня сейчас баллов?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ой! А почему они проиграют? Я хочу домой, но я не хочу никому портить игру.

Ли: У Мерри сейчас 6-ть баллов. У Розалии - 9-ть.

Тирр: А проиграете вы потому, что у вас уже будет два выбывших игрока, а учитывая незавидное состояние Шелоб и проблемы, возникшие у 9-го назгула… Вряд ли вторая команда ухитрится переплюнуть столь негативный результат.

ШЕЛОБ: А какие у него проблемы?

Тирр: не скажу.

Ли: Итак?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Я прямо сейчас могу оказаться дома?

МЕРРИ: В Шире?

Ли: Да.

МЕРРИ, РОЗАЛИЯ: Мы согласны.

Тирр: Вот и ладненько. (исчезает вместе с хоббитами)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ А как же быть с Шелоб? Может, она тоже …

ШЕЛОБ: Никуда я не пойду! Буду лежать здесь, пока не сдохну. Всем вам назло! Не дождетесь!

Ли: Все понятно. Удачи остающимся. (тоже исчезает)


	4. Утро первого дня

Раннее утро. Мрачное и холодное. Очень холодное. Пожалуй, чересчур.

 

**_команда Аллоры_**

 

ЛУРЦ (рычит): ПОДЪЕМ!

АРАГОРН (открывает глаза, просыпается): Я не сплю! (оглядывается, на его лице медленно меняются эмоции – удивление, непонимание, сомнение, ужас)

ЛУРЦ: Да, просто загораешь!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ой, а почему такой холод? Ой, Пин, у тебя в волосах снег! Ой, у меня ноги синие!

ПИППИН: Эй, мы так не договаривались!

ГИМЛИ: Агррх! Это бригада вредителей!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (стуча зубами): К-к-к… д-д-д..

ЭОВИН (кутается в шерсть, расстеленную по полу): Чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: К-к-какая ст-т-терлядь д-деж-журила?

ЛИНДИР (озираясь в поисках Аллоры, мимоходом): Государь Элессар, если мне не изменяет память. Сам вызвался…

 

Арагорн делает каменное лицо, стреляет глазами в Линдира, но молчит. Молча встает и начинает разводить огонь.

 

ЭОВИН (поспешно вскакивает): А чего вы все трясетесь? Велика проблема! Сами дрыхли всю ночь, вон, инеем все покрылись… Давно бы заново щели заткнули, шерсти до фига валяется! (пинает ногой свалявшуюся подстилку)

 

Арагорн разводит огонь, изредка благодарно поглядывая на Эовин. Все, ворча, начинают затыкать щели шерстью с пола. Гимли и Лурц с натугой открывают дверь, засыпанную снаружи до половины снегом. Портфелия с Пиппином выходят к погребу, прокапывая лопаткой себе дорогу в сугробе. Арагорн смотрит на оставленную открытой дверь, но молчит. Эовин прослеживает его взгляд.

 

ЭОВИН: Лурц, прикрой дверь, и так собачий холод!

Лурц послушно закрывает дверь, Арагорн снова наклоняется к очагу, улыбнувшись Эовин. Через пару минут огонь разгорается, Арагорн подкладывает дрова.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (снаружи): Ааааааа! Воры! Нас обокрали!

ПИППИН: Да этого мне одному дня на два! А нас сколько!

 

Все оборачиваются к Арагорну. Арагорн делает вид, что увлечен подкладыванием дров в огонь. Лурц молча показывает Арагорну кулак. Арагорн втягивает голову в плечи. Эовин призывно хлопает в ладоши. Арагорн вздрагивает. Линдир вздыхает и идет к двери, выходит на улицу.

 

ЭОВИН: Продолжаем!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (из одного угла): А все уже!

ГИМЛИ (из противоположного): Точно, все!

ЛИНДИР (снаружи): Ого! Ничего себе!

Арагорн прикрывает глаза и тихо стонет.

ЭОВИН (сочувственно глядя на Арагорна, громко): Ну, чего там еще, Линдир?!

ЛИНДИР (появляясь в дверях с дровами на руках): Господа выживенцы, у нас глобальные проблемы. Там дров осталось еще на одну такую растопку. И все.

ПИППИН (выкладывая у очага рыбу): Не фига себе!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (появляясь следом, с бананами в руках): А еды осталось еще на пару заходов, надо урезать пайки.

АРАГОРН (ему надоело прятать голову в плечи и стонать): Я пойду, посмотрю, что там. Лурц, последи за огнем!

ЛУРЦ (неохотно): Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество.

 

Арагорн внимательно смотрит на Лурца, насмешки не видит, удовлетворенно кивает и выходит. Линдир сваливает дрова посреди комнаты и тоже выходит. Пиппин бежит следом, Эовин и Портфелия начинают готовить завтрак. Гимли и Умбарец, подумав, тоже выходят на улицу.

_На улице._

Арагорн осматривает следы вокруг погреба и возле бывшей поленницы. Остальные стоят у дверей – дальше Арагорн их не пускает – и наблюдают. Линдир не отрываясь, смотрит в сторону пальмовой рощи.

 

АРАГОРН (не поднимая головы): Эльф. Эльф и назгул.

ЛИНДИР (глядя в сторону пальм, тихо): Ну, принц… Ну, Лас, погоди, я тебе это припомню… С назгулом связался, с драконом … Извращенец.

АРАГОРН (продолжает): Куда они понесли дрова?.. Судя по всему, к роще. (поворачивается к наблюдателям) Нам осталось только сходить туда и принести дрова обратно.

ЛИНДИР (саркастически): Куда - туда?

АРАГОРН (терпеливо): К пальмам.

ЛИНДИР (так же саркастически): К каким пальмам?

АРАГОРН (закатывает глаза): Точно, давить…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже глядя в сторону пальм): Арагорн, давить надо кого-то другого…

Арагорн смотрит на Умбарца, прослеживает его взгляд, видит обгорелые стволы.

АРАГОРН (растерянно): Чтоб тебя… (торопливо) Только я тут ни при чем! Я дежурил в доме, роща – это не ко мне!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Интересно, как это они так – за полночи, без шума и пыли… Пальм-то много было!

ГИМЛИ (мрачно): Глаурунг. Хорошо еще, они дом не додумались спалить.

ЛИНДИР (пожимая плечами): Ну, это уже было бы не мелкое вредительство…

УМБАРЕЦ (подхватывает): …а крупное мочилово. Подсудное дело!

АРАГОРН: Ну, если оставить нас в мороз без тепла и еды это «мелкое» вредительство – то я ничего в этой жизни не понимаю.

ЭОВИН (из-за двери): Кушать подано!

ПИППИН (забывая про все): О, еда! (распахивает дверь и скрывается внутри)

АРАГОРН: Предлагаю поесть и потом подумать. Наоборот получается плохо. Думается не о том.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Поддерживаю.

ЛИНДИР: Ох, люди… Вам бы только животы набить. (открывает дверь в дом)

ГИМЛИ (вслед Линдиру): Ага, а к столу в первых рядах побежал!

ЛИНДИР (из-за двери): Не люблю откалываться от коллектива!

 

Умбарец и Гимли заходят в дом. Арагорн еще некоторое время стоит, рассматривая следы.

 

АРАГОРН (тихо, сам себе): Неужели Лас на такое способен?

Аллора (появляясь у него за спиной): Работа такая.

АРАГОРН (оборачивается, не удивившись): Экспериментатор. Уж эта его детская непосредственность… И совсем неэльфийское нездоровое любопытство вперемешку с здоровой эльфийской жаждой знаний… Вечное дитя, блин. Кстати, забыл спросить, а долго еще у нас зима будет?

Аллора: Пока Тирр не надоест. И вообще, это некорректный вопрос. Сколько будет, столько и выживать будете.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Ладно, идем, там всех уже звали. Прошу к столу.

Аллора (колеблется): Думаю, я просто поприсутствую. Я ведь ведущая, мне с вами голодать не обязательно, значит, и объедать вас не буду.

АРАГОРН: Сомневаюсь, что у Эовин кто-то сможет просто присутствовать за столом. Прошу! (открывает дверь, пропускает Аллору вперед)

 

**_команда Ли_ **

_Очень-очень поздняя ночь (скорее - ранее утро), в лесу._

 

Кэрдан помогает Халдиру взобраться на талан. После чего оставляет его с Галадриэль и уходит на поиски Фарамира.

Где-то вдалеке слышен вой. Кэрдан бежит на звук и скоро выбегает на поляну, там, прижавшись спиной к дереву, Фарамир отбивается палкой от двух волков.

 

КЭРДАН (тихо): Ну, я же говорю - стоит их одних на полчаса оставить, как они тут же в какую-то беду влипают. (подбегает, хватает за шкирку одного из волков и оттягивает от гондорца)

 

Волк пытается укусить эльфа за руку, но встречается с ним взглядом. Несколько секунд волк и эльф "играют в гляделки", потом волк уступает и убегает, поджав хвост. Второй волк, оценив изменившееся соотношение сил, тоже ретируется.

 

ФАРАМИР: Здорово ты его!

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами): За тридцать тысяч лет можно многому успеть научиться.

ФАРАМИР (слегка смущенно): Спасибо, типа.

КЭРДАН: Не за что.

ФАРАМИР: Как там хоббиты? И Халдир?

КЭРДАН: Хоббитов забрала Ли, потому что они вылетели из игры по голосованию телезрителей. А Халдир сейчас на талане - приходит в себя. И нам лучше поторопиться - вот-вот начнется метель.

ФАРАМИР: Откуда ты знаешь?

КЭРДАН: Опыт.

ФАРАМИР: Все равно, я не хочу жить на талане.

КЭРДАН (скептически): У тебя есть выбор?

ФАРАМИР (печально): Боюсь, что нет…

 

_спустя часа два_

 

Кэрдан и Фарамир, больше похожие на два сугроба с ножками, медленно бредут по лесу, склонившись в три погибели под сильнейшими порывами ветра. Валит такой густой снег, что в нескольких метрах уже ничего не видно.

 

ФАРАМИР: Кэрыч!

КЭРДАН: Что?

ФАРАМИР: А мы правильно идем?

КЭРДАН: Эльф не может заблудиться в лесу!

ФАРАМИР: Ну, тебе виднее.

 

_спустя еще час_

 

ФАРАМИР: К-кэрд-д-ан!

КЭРДАН: Да?

ФАРАМИР: М-м-м-н-не х-х-холод-д-но. Я н-н-ног н-н-не чув-в-вств-в-вую!

КЭРДАН: Потерпи еще немного. Нам бы только до талана добраться, а там я тебя быстро в чувство приведу.

ФАРАМИР: К-к-как я н-н-на н-н-него з-з-залез-з-зу?

КЭРДАН: Н-не знаю. Моргот, даже для меня слишком холодно становится!

ФАРАМИР: М-м-может Т-т-тирр п-п-поз-з-зват-т-ть?

КЭРДАН: Не вздумай сдаваться! Мы уже почти пришли!

ФАРАМИР: К-к-куда?

КЭРДАН: Не знаю, но куда-то пришли. Видишь - холм, а из него поднимается струйка пара. Значит там кто-то живет.

ФАРАМИР: Это же б-б-берлога!

КЭРДАН: Знаю. Но неужели милые мишки не потеснятся?

ФАРАМИР: Кэрдан, ты - псих!

КЭРДАН: Подожди здесь. (разгребает свеженападавший снег и скрывается в берлоге, через несколько минут возвращается) Все в порядке. Медведь очень крепко спит. Только, пожалуйста, постарайся не шуметь. Представь, что ты - эльф.

ФАРАМИР: Я попробую. (залезает в берлогу)

 

_где-то в районе обеда_

 

Более-менее отогревшиеся Кэрдан и Фарамир вылезают из берлоги.

ФАРАМИР: Здорово! Метель почти утихла.

КЭРДАН: Это ненадолго. Надо постараться успеть добраться до талана.

ФАРАМИР: А ты точно знаешь, куда идти?

КЭРДАН: Теперь - да.

ФАРАМИР: Смотри, а то будет как прошлый раз.

КЭРДАН (прикалываясь): Ну, и что? Делов-то, еще к одному медведю подселимся.

ФАРАМИР: О! У тебя есть чувство юмора? Не замечал.

КЭРДАН (продолжая прикалываться): А оно только на большом морозе просыпается.

 

Спустя полчаса они таки добираются до талана.

 

ФАРАМИР (искренне радуясь): Ура!

КЭРДАН (слегка скептически, но тоже радостно): Согласен, ура!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (высовываясь с талана): Вы пришли! Ну, надо же, еще не стемнело, а некоторые владыки из Серебристых Гаваней смогли таки смогли отыскать дорогу в лесу.

КЭРДАН (возмущенно): Я попрошу!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Как я понимаю, поиском продуктов питания никто не озаботился?

ФАРАМИР: Мы встретили медведя, но он был такой милый…

КЭРДАН: А волков бы ты и сама есть не стала.

 

Кэрдан и Фарамир взбираются на талан. В центре талана из камней сложен очаг, в котором весело потрескивает совсем небольшой костерок. Возле него спит Халдир, укрытый остатками меха и хоббитским покрывалами. Галадриэль жарит над костром спасенного ночью от Леголаса зайца.

 

КЭРДАН: Как Хэл?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нормально. Ребра уже зажили, и сотрясение мозга тоже почти прошло. Вот выспится и будет как новый.

ФАРАМИР (виновато): Я сожалею. Я не хотел его так сильно ударить. Но я боялся, что он убьет Леголаса.

КЭРДАН: Ничего страшного. Ты вообще не виноват. Это его по голове бревном стукнуло, когда шалаш рассыпался. Тогда же и по ребрам попало.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Раз вы ничего не добыли, то последний заяц достанется Фарамиру.

ФАРАМИР (смущаясь): Не стоит. Вон, Халдир - больной, да и вообще.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (мягко): Фарамир, эльфы могут прожить без еды…

ФАРАМИР (перебивая): Да знаю я, знаю. Но мы не собираемся сидеть на этом острове целый месяц. А пару дней я вполне могу и поголодать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Никто голодать не будет. (делит жареного зайца на четыре почти равных куска, самый большой достается Фарамиру, один откладывается для спящего Халдира)

ФАРАМИР (уплетая зайца): А как же Шелоб?

КЭРДАН: Ты слезешь с талана и пойдешь на берег кормить Шелоб?

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Там опять метель началась… Нет, не пойду.

КЭРДАН: Я тоже не пойду. Глэд?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (растерянно): О, Эру…

КЭРДАН: Никто другой ее кормить точно не будет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ей сейчас не еда нужна, а теплое покрывало и горячее питье. От куска застывшей на морозе зайчатины ей лучше не станет.

КЭРДАН: Горячую воду от нашего костра ты до нее не донесешь. А на том ветру тебе вряд ли удастся развести огонь.

ФАРАМИР: Там еще волки бегают.

КЭРДАН: Волки пауков не едят. По крайней мере - мордорских.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Что ж… Будем надеяться, что в случае чего ведущие вовремя успеют ее спасти.

 

_поздний вечер, на талане в лесу_

 

Фарамир и Халдир спят. Галадриэль и Кэрдан сидят у костра. Если эльфы и разговаривают, то на таком глубоком осанвэ, что даже Тирр их не слышит.

 

**_команда Аллоры_ **

_Спустя час_

 

Аллора: Спасибо. Все так вкусно… Если бы мне не было так совестно, я бы больше съела.

ЛУРЦ (отваливаясь): Хорошо, но мало!

ЭОВИН: На здоровье. В следующий раз будет еще меньше.

ПИППИН (глядя в работающий телевизор): Куда уж меньше?

АРАГОРН (с нажимом): СПАСИБО, девочки. (всем) Теперь надо думать, где брать дрова и еду в дальнейшем.

ЛИНДИР: Я могу по острову прогуляться, вам по сугробам тяжело ходить, а я быстро разведаю, что где.

АРАГОРН: Давай. Вряд ли ты чего новое найдешь, остров небольшой, но - чем черт не шутит.

Линдир берет кинжал и выходит. Аллора исчезает.

ЛУРЦ (вслед Линдиру): Да нет тут никого, зачем ножик берешь?

ЛИНДИР (удаляясь): А вдруг Глаурунга встречу! Или Леголаса…

ГИМЛИ: И то дело…

ЛУРЦ: Во довели парня - на своих готов кидаться!

ЛИНДИР (кричит издалека): Это была шутка такая, Лурц!

ЛУРЦ: Ну и слух!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Из тех сгоревших пальм, конечно, плот новый не построишь, но на дрова там можно что-нибудь выбрать.

АРАГОРН: Так, берите с Гимли топоры – и вперед. Лурц, помоги им.

 

Гимли и Умбарец уходят, Лурц – за ними, с двуручной пилой. Эовин и Портфелия начинают уборку. Арагорн выходит из дома и идет по сугробам в сторону, противоположную той, в которую ушел Линдир.

 

ЭОВИН: Пин, сходи за водой!

ПИППИН (не отрываясь от телевизора): Угу.

ЭОВИН: В ведро наберешь снега, мы его растопим…

ПИППИН: Угу.

ЭОВИН: Можешь взять два ведра.

ПИППИН: Угу.

ЭОВИН: Пин, сходи за водой!

ПИППИН (не отрываясь от телевизора): Да-да…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подходит к Пиппину вплотную и кричит ему в ухо): Марш за водой, маньяк телевизионный!!! (выключает телевизор)

ПИППИН (вздрагивает): Да ладно, что ты орешь, я не глухой. (берет два ведра и выходит из дома)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (вслед): Ага, просто тупой…

 

Пиппин выходит из дома и, с трудом преодолевая сугробы, бредет в сторону моря.

 

_Через полтора часа_

 

Эовин и Портфелия закончили уборку, приготовили листья для заварки «чая», бананы и кокосовые орехи. Входит Арагорн.

 

АРАГОРН: А где все?

ЭОВИН: Линдир еще не возвращался, Гимли и Джек дрова таскают, Лурц им помогает. Пин тоже еще не возвращался.

АРАГОРН: А его вы куда командировали?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (беспокойно): Да всего-то снега для растопки воды набрать… Арагорн, ты не посмотришь, где он там?

 

Арагорн выходит. Спустя десять минут возвращаются Лурц, Умбарец и Гимли, усталые, но довольные.

 

ЛУРЦ: Хозяйки, дрова прибыли! Давайте скорее есть!

ЭОВИН: Сейчас, Пин воды принесет… Джек, не поможешь огонь развести, а то мы не знали – экономить дрова или не обязательно, вас ждали.

Умбарец разводит огонь, Гимли садится в свой угол и начинает править топор где-то подобранным камнем. Лурц падает на подстилку и делает вид, что засыпает.

Возвращается Линдир, в руках он несет двух кроликов.

 

ЛИНДИР: Девушки, принимайте добычу. У нас на той стороне острова водятся кролики. И их много. Если бы у меня было больше времени, я бы еще принес. А если бы у меня был лук, хватило бы и этого времени…

 

Умбарец забирает у него кроликов и кинжал, выходит на улицу – свежевать добычу.

 

Аллора (появляясь): Ну, вы Пина и заслали… он так в сугробах увяз…

ЛУРЦ (делает вид, что спит, философски): Уж послали, так послали… (с)

ЛИНДИР: Где? Я могу помочь.

ЭОВИН: За ним уже Арагорн ушел.

Аллора: Он тоже увяз. Тяжело тащить Пина и два ведра воды в придачу.

ЛИНДИР: Я пошел. (оставляет кинжал и выходит)

Аллора исчезает.

 

Спустя полчаса возвращаются Арагорн, Пиппин, Линдир и Аллора. Линдир несет два ведра воды, Арагорн – Пиппина. Аллора все время порывается помочь Линдиру, тот протестующе шипит.

 

АРАГОРН (не выпуская Пиппина из рук): Еле выволок его… (встряхивает Пиппина) Зачем ты в такую даль поперся, искатель приключений на свою зад…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает, тяжело дыша): …голову!

ПИППИН: Так вода…

ЭОВИН: Чудо мое, снег везде одинаковый, можно было прямо у дома набрать!

ПИППИН: Снег? Я пошел…

АРАГОРН (бросает Пиппина на пол, тот обрывает объяснения, прикусив язык): В общем, вот хоббит, вот вода, есть хочу!

ЛУРЦ (делая вид, что спит): И я хочу!

ГИМЛИ: Все хотят.

ЛИНДИР (ставя ведра около Эовин): Ох, люди… Вам только бы животы набить… Я вот пить хочу, это да…

ЭОВИН: Сейчас, чай заварим, выпьешь.

ЛУРЦ: Я тоже пить хочу! И ждать не хочу!

Аллора: Я, конечно, не должна вам помогать, но я бы на вашем месте все-таки напоила Лурца. Жалко вам, что ли…

ЭОВИН (подозрительно косится на Аллору): Ну, пей, действительно, не жалко… (выливает из одного ведра воду в кастрюлю)

 

Эовин ставит кастрюлю на огонь, Портфелия подает Лурцу скорлупу кокоса, Аллора с интересом наблюдает за его действиями. Пиппин поднимается и тоже, открыв рот, смотрит на Лурца.

 

АРАГОРН (глядя на Пиппина, что-то соображая): Лурц, пого…

 

Лурц залпом выпивает воду из скорлупы, давится, зажимает рукой рот и выбегает на улицу.

 

Аллора (сочувственно): Нашли подопытного кролика.

АРАГОРН (грозно): Пин, откуда водичка?

ЛИНДИР (догадываясь, подавляет смех): Из моря, вестимо…

ПИППИН: А где тут еще воду найдешь?

ЭОВИН (сердито): Если бы некоторые меньше смотрели телевизор, и больше слушали, что им говорят, проблем бы не было!

Аллора: Я, конечно, не должна вам помогать, но… (щелкает пальцами, и телевизор исчезает)

ЛУРЦ (врываясь в дом): Где этот… (его взгляд падает на Аллору и Эовин, он сдерживает нецензурные выражения, рвущиеся наружу) Где этот вредитель местного масштаба?!

 

Пиппин прячется за Арагорна.

 

ЛУРЦ (рычит): Где этот вододобытчик?! Где этот любитель морепродуктов?! (обходит Арагорна вокруг)

 

Пиппин обходит Арагорна с другой стороны и выбегает наружу. Линдир, давясь от смеха, берет ведра и выходит за ним. Эовин снимает с огня кастрюлю и тоже выходит – вылить воду. Аллора садится рядом с Гимли и ждет.

Лурц бушует еще некоторое время, Арагорн его успокаивает. Портфелия сердито ворчит в углу, Гимли спит с топором в руках.

Спустя пятнадцать минут возвращаются Линдир и Пиппин с ведрами, а Эовин с кастрюлей, полными снега. Пиппин старательно прячется от взгляда Лурца за спинами Линдира и Эовин. Умбарец приносит освежеванных кроликов. Эовин передает кастрюлю Портфелии, та начинает заниматься чаем, а Умбарец – готовить мясо для шашлыков.

 

ЛУРЦ (уже спокойно, но с угрозой): Еще одна такая выходка, и я забуду, что Саруман велел тебя в живых оставить!

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Не понял! При чем тут Саруман? Чего он кому велел?! Не фига себе! Кто здесь государь?!

ЭОВИН (успокаивающе): Конечно, ты, Элессар. А Саруман – это так, к слову пришлось. (за спиной показывает Лурцу кулак)

ЛУРЦ (ворчит): Государь, блин… (замолкает, не желая портить отношения с кухней в лице Эовин)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спокойно): А чего стряслось-то? Пиппин, иди сюда, помогай шампуры строгать…

 

Спустя три часа. Шашлыки и бананы съедены, чай выпит. Лурц спит, Гимли спит, Умбарец засыпает, Эовин и Портфелия убирают со стола.

 

ЛИНДИР: Арагорн, если не возражаешь, я бы еще за кроликами сходил.

АРАГОРН: Не возражаю.

Аллора: А я возражаю. Холодно. Замерзнешь.

ЛИНДИР (машет рукой): Ничего со мной не случится. Я зиму не люблю, но знаешь, какой должен быть холод, чтобы я замерз?

ПИППИН (робко): Там тучи…

АРАГОРН: Там со вчерашнего вечера тучи.

ПИППИН: Там снег…

АРАГОРН (раздраженно): Пин, помолчи. Если ты не заметил, там со вчерашней ночи снег.

 

Линдир берет кинжал и выходит. Арагорн ложится на подстилку и закрывает глаза.

 

ПИППИН (тихо, Аллоре): Я только хотел сказать, что скоро опять снегопад будет, кажется…

Аллора (так же тихо): Я знаю. Только мне вмешиваться нельзя… (исчезает)


	5. Вечер второй

_Спустя еще три часа_

 

На улице метет по-настоящему зимняя вьюга, так, что даже задувает сквозь заткнутые щели. Все сидят вокруг огня, кипятится чай. Линдир и Аллора еще не возвращались.

 

ГИМЛИ (тревожно): Ара, может, его поискать?

ЛУРЦ (с плохо скрываемым беспокойством, нарочито бодро): Да ладно, что с эльфом случится… В сугроб не провалится, замерзнет насмерть тоже вряд ли. Да и ведущая наша, наверное, рядом – как же она его одного бросит…

ЭОВИН: Не надо его было отпускать, у нас еще рыба оставалась.

УМБАРЕЦ: Может, все-таки, его поискать сходить?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Арагорн?

АРАГОРН (медленно): Если кто из нас в такую метель и выберется, так это Линдир. Если кто-то еще туда отправится, точно пропадет. Тем более, что Лурц, скорее всего, прав – Аллора наверняка с ним.

Тирр (появляется): На вашем месте, я бы на Аллору не рассчитывала. Ее пришлось под домашний арест посадить.

ВСЕ (хором): За что?!!!

Тирр: Ого. Как дружно… За саботаж. Она подбивала меня климатическую установку раньше времени переключить. Или требовала разрешение на помощь Линдиру без исключения его из игры.

ЭОВИН (восхищенно): Молодец какая…

Тирр (строго): Зато налицо нарушение правил. Короче, до окончания холодов она у меня под арестом. Или, если раньше сами разберетесь с эльфом – я ее выпущу. (исчезает)

ПИППИН: Ой…

АРАГОРН: Замечательно.

ЭОВИН: Метель усиливается…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ой…

ГИМЛИ: Ара, может его, все-таки, поискать?

ЛУРЦ (поднимается): Я пойду.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Вдвоем надо идти.

 

Арагорн думает. Портфелия начинает плакать. Пиппин ее успокаивает. Эовин перебирает шерсть на полу, что-то соображая. Гимли правит топор.

 

АРАГОРН: Ждем еще час и идем втроем.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (всхлипывая): За час он там совсем…

ПИППИН: Портфи, он эльф, а не мимоза. Все будет хорошо…

 

**_***_ **

 

_За кадром:_

_Аллора (бегает кругами по операторской): Там Лин, он замерзает… Надо ему помочь!_

_Мыш (из-за стекла соседней комнаты): Ха! Люблю мороженых эльфов._

_Аллора: Открой немедленно двери! Выпусти меня! Я должна …_

_Мыш: Три раза "ха". Ли на острове со своими, Тирр с вредителями тоже где-то по полигону бегает. А я тебя никуда не выпущу._

_Аллора: Мышшшш!!! Не прррощу!!!_

_Мыш: Я это как-нибудь переживу._

 

В уютной пещере перед огромным костром повернув бок к огню дрыхнет Глаурунг. Леголас и Ангмарец сидят одинаково далеко от огня и равно задумчиво смотрят на игру языков пламени. Каждый думает о своем.

Напротив дракона возле костра развалилась Тирр. У кошки глаза закрыты, но уши чутко подрагивают, реагируя на треск сучьев в огне и завывание ветра на улице.

Неожиданно Леголас бесшумно поднимается, накидывает плащ и чуть ли не на цыпочках крадется к выходу. Назгул на это никак не реагирует. Дракон продолжает похрапывать.

 

Тирр (поднимая голову и открывая один глаз): Куда?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пойду пройдусь. Душно тут.

Тирр: Стоять!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я ненадолго. (откидывает закрывающую выход шкуру и уходит)

Тирр (с тихим ворчанием поднимается и очень по-кошачьи потягивается): Не дадут поспать! (выходит на улицу вслед за эльфом)

 

Леголас легко скользит по сугробам. Тирр как черная тень прыгает рядом, с каждым прыжком проваливаясь в снег чуть ли не по самые ушки.

 

Тирр: Ну, и куда тебя понесло на ночь глядя?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Гуляю.

Тирр: Мда? Как-то ты слишком целенаправленно гуляешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отвечая продолжает двигаться в только ему известном направлении)

Тирр (молча прыгает следом)

Тирр (наставительно): Вредители должны вредить, а не помогать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливается, оборачивается к кошке и долго смотрит ей прямо в глаза)

Тирр (слегка смущаясь): Ну… э-э-э … Я … того … пойду наверное. Неужели я не найду себе более важных дел, чем за эльфом по сугробам прыгать? (исчезает)

 

Через некоторое время Леголас выходит к глубокой снежной расселине. На ее дне что-то сереет.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Линдир?

ЛИНДИР: А кого вы ожидали тут увидеть, Ваше Высочество?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает, расстегивает застежку плаща, снимает его и кидает вниз Линдиру): Лови! Как тебя угораздило?

ЛИНДИР: Тут небольшой ледник. А от меня два кролика по нему удирали. Я чувствовал, что лед ненадежный, но … Кто-то же у нас всю еду увел. Вот и приходится рисковать собственным здоровьем.

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает разматывать захваченную из пещеры веревку и потихоньку спускает ее вниз): Что-то мне не нравится твой голос. Ты хоть нормально приземлился?

ЛИНДИР: Почти.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин?

ЛИНДИР: Да ладно, ерунда.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сам выберешься?

ЛИНДИР: Мм… Думаю, да. Ох…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, что с тобой?

ЛИНДИР: Нога… Неважно. Давай, тяни на себя веревку. А я тоже как-нибудь, потихоньку…

 

Наконец Леголас вытягивает Линдира из расселины. Лед под ними угрожающе потрескивает.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Давай убираться отсюда побыстрее. (подставляет свое плечо и уводит прихрамывающего Линдира в сторону рощи)

ЛИНДИР (с намеком): Давно меня принцы на руках не носили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не ехидничай! Сосулька эльфийская. (с тревогой) Ты же весь дрожишь!

ЛИНДИР (отмахиваясь): Пройдет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да брось ты этих кроликов.

ЛИНДИР: Не-а! Что я зря из-за них столько мучился?

Эльфы выбираются в мелкий лесок. Линдир присаживается в снег, опираясь на ствол ближайшей пальмы. Леголас колдует возле его ноги.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так, вывих с переломом. И как только ухитрился?

ЛИНДИР: Специально старался. Хотел твои врачевательные спосо … Ой! Предупреждать же надо, когда кости вправляешь!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты можешь помолчать полторы минуты? Я не умею лечить болтливых пациентов.

ЛИНДИР: А Элронд … Все. Молчу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, вот и все. Только не падай пока на эту ногу. И ничего тяжелого тоже желательно не ронять в ближайшие пару дней.

ЛИНДИР: Я постараюсь. А тебе не попадет, за столь странное "вредительство"?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Насколько я понимаю, в радиусе нескольких километров нет никого из ведущих. Даже Тирр куда-то тактично умчалась. Сам дойдешь до вашей избушки?

ЛИНДИР: Без проблем. Возвращайся уже. Не надо лишний раз испытывать доброжелательность организаторов.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, знаешь, я лучше все-таки малость тебя провожу. Кроликов помогу нести.

ЛИНДИР: Лас!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что?

ЛИНДИР: Если ты думаешь, что я доверю тебе кроликов… вредитель несчастный!

ЛЕГОЛАС (патетически): И так всегда! Никакой благодарности!

ЛИНДИР: Эй! Плащик забери-то. Нечего вещественные доказательства своего присутствия оставлять.

 

_Спустя полчаса, в доме_

 

Арагорн начинает собираться, Умбарец, по совету Эовин, начинает заворачивать ноги шерстью. Лурц, глядя на Умбарца, тоже ищет подходящий кусок шерсти. Открывается дверь, прихрамывая, входит заснеженный Линдир, несущий в руке за уши несколько кроликов.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ли-и-и-ин! (бросается эльфу на шею)

АРАГОРН (радостно): Где тебя носило! (одним прыжком оказывается около Линдира и с силой бьет его по плечу.)

ЛУРЦ: Ну, ты даешь! (подходит и радостно ударяет Линдира по другому плечу)

ГИМЛИ (рычит): Ты самый везучий, самый удачливый и самый морозоустойчивый эльф, которого я когда-либо встречал! (ловит падающего от дружеских пинков Линдира в объятия)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Дверь закройте, холодно! (пробивается сквозь толпу вокруг эльфа, попутно забирая у него кроликов, и закрывает дверь)

ЭОВИН (улыбается): Портфи, дай ему чаю, он же замерз совсем.

ЛИНДИР (хрипло): Да ладно, чего там…

 

Наконец, все отпускают Линдира, Арагорн помогает ему отряхнуться и провожает к огню. Портфелия протягивает Линдиру скорлупу с чаем. Умбарец свежует кроликов около двери. Гимли правит топор. Лурц падает на подстилку и делает вид, что засыпает. Эовин взбивает шерсть для постели, чтобы тут же, как только Линдир выпьет чай, уложить его отдыхать. Линдир пьет чай и украдкой оглядывается.

 

ПИППИН (заметив ищущий взгляд Линдира): А Аллора под арестом за саботаж.

ЛИНДИР (опускает скорлупу): Чего?

ЭОВИН (грозно смотрит на Пиппина): Пустяки. Излишне беспокоилась о твоей персоне. Скоро вернется.

АРАГОРН: Как это Лин утром сказал… (откашливается) Господа выживенцы! Вообще-то, еще рано, но зато темно, а на улице холодно. Лин сейчас будет отдыхать, поэтому предлагаю всем тоже лечь спать!

ПИППИН (укоряюще): Ну да, телевизор-то отдали…

ЛУРЦ (беззлобно): Спасибо, это была только морская вода, а не цианистый калий вместо соли. Перебьешься без телевизора!

ЛИНДИР: Да ладно… Я не устал… (Встает, берет гитару. Думает. Тоскливо) Нет. Не хочется… (ложится вместе с гитарой на приготовленную Эовин постель)

 

_Спустя полчаса_

Около двери появляется Аллора.

 

Аллора (тихо, Умбарцу): Вернулся, да? (Умбарец кивает в сторону Линдира с гитарой) Спит, да?

ЛИНДИР (вскакивает, припадая на больную ногу): Даже и не думаю! Я это… Песню сочинял!

Аллора: Лин! (бросается эльфу на шею) Я так волновалась!

Линдир пытается положить гитару, не роняя ни ее, ни Аллоры, у него не получается.

АРАГОРН (улыбается): Да, чуть снег не растопила…

Аллора (отпускает Линдира): А что? Сутки мороз уже держится, пора новые неприятности запускать.

ЛУРЦ (делая вид, что спит, ехидно): Ага…

 

Аллора презрительно фыркает.

 

ЛИНДИР (смущенно): Да ладно… Давайте, я лучше спою?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Портфи, Пин, помогите зайцев доразделывать…


	6. Ночь вторая

**_В пещере вредителей_ **

 

Появляется Мыша, хозяйским взглядом окидывает дремлющий вокруг костерка народ.

 

Мыша: Спим, значит? Совсем разленились?! Кто вредить будет?!!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Я уже вредил! Рощу спалил и целый шалаш!

АНГМАРЕЦ: А мы с Леголасом почти все продукты уничтожили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И дрова!

Мыша: Ох-ох-ох, какие мы крутые. Так это ж вчера было! А за сегодня вы что плохого сделали?

ГЛАУРУНГ: А сегодня - нелетная погода! Видишь, какая метель на дворе?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ага! Даже эльфа так замести может, что потом не отроете.

Мыша: Прекратить разговорчики! И упаднические настроения! А ну, быстро все - марш на улицу!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Там мокро …

Мыша: Я кому сказала!!!

 

Подгоняемые Мышой вредители выползают из пещеры. Метель уже закончилась, в воздухе пахнет весной, дует сильный, но теплый ветер, и начинает таять снег.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): А чего это Тирр не видно?

Мыша: Будет она свои лапки в этой слякоти мочить, как бы не так.

 

Мыша хлопает в ладоши, вредители исчезают и появляются невдалеке от домика команды Аллоры, сквозь щели видны блики от огня, слышится звук гитары, пение и смех.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (мечтательно): Хорошо им… Сидят в тепле, в сухости, песни поют...

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, и как мы вредить будем? Опять дрова утащим?

Мыша: А смысл? Завтра-то они им все равно не понадобятся.

ГЛАУРУНГ (заглядывая в погреб): Все продукты они с собой в дом забрали. Ученые, блин!

Мыша: Ладненько, вы тут изобретайте способы вредительства, а я - побежала (исчезает)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Может, дом спалить?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Давай-ка я их попугаю. (издает свой фирменный вопль)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит внутри хижины): Кажется, они тебя не слышат.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не слышат?! Вопля назгула?!!

 _голос Аллоры_ : А я им одностороннюю звукоизоляцию сделала - на время своего присутствия. Нечего мешать мне эльфийским пением наслаждаться.

АНГМАРЕЦ (обиженно): Так нечестно!

 _голос Аллоры:_ И поскольку я сейчас сижу со своей командой, то всяческие попытки уничтожить дом будут квалифицироваться, как покушение на жизнь ведущего - имейте в виду!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Нет, ну это уже совсем ни в какие ворота! Она там расселась, а как мы, спрашивается, вредить должны?!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот именно! Никаких условий для неправедного труда! Эльф, ты согласен?

ЛЕГОЛАС (заслушавшись музыкой): Ась?

Мыша (появляясь): Ну, как успехи?

ГЛАУРУНГ, АНГМАРЕЦ, ЛЕГОЛАС (красноречивое молчание)

Мыша: Все понятно. Ну, хоть траншею какую-то выройте, площадку перед домом перекопайте.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Зачем?

Мыша: Мелочь, а неприятно.

АНГМАРЕЦ (возмущенно): Чтобы я, король-чародей, рыл какие-то траншеи?! Никогда!

ГЛАУРУНГ: К вашему сведению, я уже полчаса торчу по щиколотки в талой воде. А сейчас - чихать начну. Огнем, между прочим, и - на кого попало!

Мыша: Тогда лети куда-нибудь подальше. О! Начихай на эльфийский талан! Будет у нас на ужин жаренная эльфятина.

Ли (появляясь, возмущенно): Я попрошу! Я тоже могу на талан к своим залезть. И тогда кого-то как почихаю!

Мыша: Что за бардак!

Ли (очень тихо): Естественно, ведь сегодня же не Тирр командует вредительством.

Мыша: Так! Всем молчать - бояться! Ли - быстро брысь на свой остров! Глау - лети куда хочешь. Назгул, эльф - сделайте тут что-то мелко-нехорошее и двигайте вредить другой команде.

Мыша и Ли исчезают, Глаурунг улетает в сторону океана.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Можно взять ведро с водой и привязать над дверями, тогда первого выходящего обольет с ног до головы.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Как-то это несерьезно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но ведь Мыша просила что-то мелкое.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А, ладно. Давай только побыстрее. Ненавижу сырость!

Леголас берет одно из ведер и уходит к морю за водой. Ангмарец возится с веревками над входной дверью.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возвращаясь с водой): Я принес.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Хорошо, давай сю… (неловко поворачивается, поскальзывается и падает в лужу талой воды. В падении нечаянно выбивает ведро из рук Леголаса и обливается морской водицей)

АНГМАРЕЦ (мокрый и очень злой): Ты это специально!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пятясь): Нет! Ты же сам упал!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Так я тебе и поверил! Все вы эльфы только и ждете, чтобы нам какую-то пакость сделать!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да ничего я не делал!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тогда почему я мокрый, а ты сухой?! (надвигается на эльфа, тот потихоньку отступает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Предпочитаю таким и остаться!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, уж нетушки! (бежит за эльфом с весьма однозначным намерением уронить его в тающий снег или в какую-то лужицу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалываясь): Не догонишь!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Остроухий паразит!!! (поскальзывается и опять падает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает хихикать, оступается и тоже падает, весьма грациозно, кстати)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Так тебе и надо!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ах, так?! (лепит пару снежков и прицельно сбивает корону Ангмарца прямо в ближайшую лужу)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, все, эльф! Ты меня ДОСТАЛ!!!

 

"Салочки" на берегу продолжаются еще с четверть часа. Потом таки появляется Тирр. На крыше дома.

 

Тирр: И вам не стыдно?! Вытащить бедную кошку в такую мокроту? Чем вы тут занимаетесь?

АНГМАРЕЦ (очень мокрый, очень грязный и очень злой): Когда у меня сырые одежды, знаете как от меня тленом несет? А сейчас они даже не сырые! Они МОКРЫЕ! И все из-за этого придурка-эльфа!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (настолько же мокрый и почти такой же выпачкавшийся): Если бы у всяких назгулей не было бы паранойи вкупе с манией преследования…

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это у кого паранойя?!!!

Тирр: **Р-р-р-р-р!!!** Если из-за вас мне придется слезать в эти лужи…! Обоим плохо будет!

АНГМАРЕЦ: У меня корона заржавеет! Будете мне компенсацию за материальный ущерб выплачивать!

Тирр: Никогда не знала, что назгулы бояться сырости.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А вы когда-нибудь видели летающих в дождь назгулов?

Тирр: А как же в Бри?

АНГМАРЕЦ: На что только не приходилось идти ради служебного долга.

Тирр: Ладно, можешь отправляться в пещеру - сохнуть! (назгул исчезает) Лас, а ты таки закончи с ловушкой.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возясь с ведром над входом, угрюмо): Я не хочу еще полтора дня жить с ним в одной пещере.

Тирр: Куда ты денешься. Второй команде разрешаю сегодня не вредить. Они сами себе лучше любых вредителей жизнь осложняют.


	7. Утро второго дня

**_команда Ли_ **

 

Первым просыпается Халдир, находит остатки кролика, делит их на четыре части и одной завтракает, предварительно подогрев ее над костром. От запаха еды просыпается Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР (находя отложенные части кролика): Ух ты. Это нам?

ХАЛДИР (не отрываясь от завтрака): Угу.

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо, но вообще-то мы все это тебе оставляли.

ХАЛДИР (пожимая плечами): Что я - самый голодный?

ФАРАМИР: Мне кажется или снаружи заметно потеплело? (выглядывает с талана) Ура! Снег растаял!

 

Просыпаются Кэрдан и Галадриэль.

 

КЭРДАН (мрачно осматривая весь из себя такой зеленый и солнечный лес): У меня нехорошие предчувствия.

ФАРАМИР: Керыч, не будь таким пессимистом.

ХАЛДИР: Ага, морозы кончились! Я сейчас на охоту пойду - можно будет нормальный обед приготовить.

КЭРДАН: Ты уже охотился. Сегодня моя очередь.

ХАЛДИР: Как скажешь.

ФАРАМИР: На берег можно пойти. Позагорать…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В океане искупаться … И заодно посмотрим, как там Шелоб.

ХАЛДИР: Я уже накупался на десять лет вперед.

КЭРДАН (слегка прикалываясь): Моя эльфийская интуиция подсказывает мне, что до конца этого шоу тебе еще не раз предстоит залезать во всяческие водоемы, так что - на десять лет не рассчитывай.

ХАЛДИР: Ну и ладно. Но по собственной воле я в воду не полезу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: ОК. Кэрдан, фрукты-овощи ты тоже соберешь, или мне с тобой пойти?

КЭРДАН: Да уж как-нибудь сам справлюсь, а вы идите - отдыхайте. Заслужили.

 

Эльфы и Фарамир спускаются с талана. Кэрдан уходит в глубь леса, а остальные идут к морю.

 

_на берегу_

Галадриэль осматривает Шелоб.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не нравится мне ее состояние. Она опять без сознания.

ФАРАМИР: Насколько я знаю, мордорские пауки плохо переносят жару, да и загорание на солнышке для них не очень-то полезно.

ХАЛДИР: Надо бы какой-нибудь навес над ней сделать.

ФАРАМИР (заводясь): И кто его будет делать? Опять я?

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Нет - я. Вместе с владычицей!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с угрозой): Если будете ругаться, я сама построю этот морготов навес. А вы будете сидеть и молча наблюдать - пока вас совесть насмерть не заест.

ХАЛДИР: Владычица! (явно борясь с порывом рухнуть на колени)

ФАРАМИР: Ладно-ладно. Никто ни с кем не ругается. А мы уже пошли рубить ветки для навеса. (с нажимом) Очень дружно пошли - правда, Халдир?

ХАЛДИР: Угу.

 

Галадриэль уходит бродить по линии прибоя. Халдир и Фарамир строят навес для Шелоб.

 

ФАРАМИР (смахивая пот со лба): Уфф… Жарко становится.

ХАЛДИР: Не то слово.

ФАРАМИР: Пойти искупаться бы …

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходя к строителям): Не советовала бы. Хотя в воздухе тропическая жара, но море теплее не стало. Такое же ледяное, как и позавчера.

ФАРАМИР: Ну, хоть умоюсь. (уходит к морю)

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Я уже начинаю ненавидеть этот остров.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тоже тихо): Я знаю. Но нам осталось меньше суток. И я очень надеюсь, что в следующих конкурсах такого безобразия не будет.

ХАЛДИР (со вздохом): Я тоже. По крайней мере, до сих пор они не разу не повторялись.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с иронией): Можно смело рассчитывать, что они придумают какую-то _новую_ пакость.

 

Фарамир возвращается с моря, и общими усилиями они заканчивают навес над Шелоб.

 

ФАРАМИР: Глэд, как она?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (лаконично): Жива.

 

Солнце медленно подбирается к зениту. Становится просто невыносимо жарко. Халдир из остатков строительного материала сооружает нечто вроде зонтика, и троица усаживается возле самого моря, опустив ноги в воду и прячась в тени халдирового творения.

Перед взорами "пляжников" с запада на восток проплывает весьма увесистая льдинка с замерзшим внутри назгулом.

 

ХАЛДИР (меланхолично): Хорошо плывет.

ФАРАМИР (не менее меланхолично): Ага, красиво.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Назгулы в айсбергах - это смотрится стильно.

Тирр (появляясь): Хм. Спасти его, что ли? А то ведь будет столетиями по местному океану плавать, пока не потопит какой-нибудь незадачливый кораблик.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Думаешь, он хочет быть спасенным?

Тирр: Думаю, у него нет выбора. Хотя непосредственной опасности для его жизни и нет, но данная ситуация явно выходит за рамки конкурсной. Так что, можете попрощаться с 9-тым назгулом. До конца шоу вы его уже не увидите.

ХАЛДИР(с иронией): Ты не представляешь, как я расстроюсь по этому поводу.

ФАРАМИР: А уж как я рад – не пересказать!..

 

Тирр исчезает. Льдинка с горизонта тоже.

 

ФАРАМИР: Что-то Кэрдана долго нет. Он там что, всю местную фауну решил нам на обед принести?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ:/Кэрдан, у тебя все в порядке?/

КЭРДАН: /М.м.м… Почти/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ:/ Что случилось?/

КЭРДАН (молчание)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ:/ Корабелл! Не пугай меня!/

КЭРДАН: /Ничего страшного, только - не смейся./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не буду./

КЭРДАН: /Я застрял в лесу. Тут какое-то странное растение, похоже на один из вид лиан. Оно очень быстро растет и опутывает все вокруг./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /И?/

КЭРДАН: /И я вешу в паре метров над землей, опутанный с ног до головы, а кинжал упал куда-то вниз./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (молчание)

КЭРДАН: /обиженно Я знаю, ты смеешься./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Я не смеюсь. Держись, сейчас мы придем./

ХАЛДИР: Владычица, почему ты улыбаешься?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я не улыбаюсь. Похоже, Кэрдану нужна наша помощь. У него возник небольшой конфликт с некоторыми представителями здешней флоры (кратко пересказывает результаты разговора с Кэрданом).

ХАЛДИР: Кинжал у Кэрдана, и не факт, что мы сможем его достать. Осталось только два топора.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нам одного хватит, а второй оставь Фарамиру. На всякий случай.

ФАРАМИР: Эй! Я тоже хочу помочь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Извини, но люди передвигаются по лесу слишком медленно.

ФАРАМИР: Это мы еще посмотрим, кто из нас медленнее передвигается. Зато я ветки могу лучше любого эльфа рубить!

 

Троица подходит к лесу. На уровне человеческого роста все пространство опутывают свежие извилистые молодые побеги.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ого! Эта лиана уже и сюда доросла.

ХАЛДИР: Ситуация осложняется.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы доберемся до него по деревьям. (Халдиру) Видишь, она не сильно высоко вверх разрослась.(Фарамиру) А ты подожди нас здесь.

ФАРАМИР: Вот еще!

Эльфы взбираются на деревья и скрываются в лесу, а гондорец начинает яростно прорубать себе путь в зеленое царство.

ФАРАМИР (напевает, разудало размахивая топором):

И там, где хоббит не пройдет,

И где роханец не проскачет,

Гондор смогЕт, он проползет!

И быть не может быть иначе!

 

_в лесу_

 

После недолгих скитаний Галадриэль с Халдиром находят висящего в ветвях Кэрдана.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хорошо смотришься. Зеленое тебе идет.

КЭРДАН (хмуро): Ты обещала!

ХАЛДИР: Как же это тебя угораздило?

КЭРДАН (отмалчивается)

ХАЛДИР (продолжает удивляться): Не могу понять, как можно было так в лианах запутаться?

КЭРДАН (в полной ярости, но весьма хорошо сдерживаясь): На меня! Эльфа! Перворожденного эльфа! Напало! Растение! Теперь довольны?!

ХАЛДИР (молча рубит сдерживающие Кэрдана ветви).

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (старательно делает вид, что не хихикает)

Тирр (появляется на ветвях ближайшего дерева ака Чеширский кот): О! Я вижу, вы оценили индивидуальную шутку от Лианы?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (лицо серьезное, но глаза смеются): Да, особенно Кэрдан.

КЭРДАН (мычит что-то нечленораздельное)

Тирр: Тут у вас сейчас случится одна внеплановая неприятность, поэтому я предупреждаю…

ХАЛДИР: Какая еще неприятность? Нам этих мало?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А почему это вы допускаете внеплановые неприятности?

Тирр: Через этот остров проходит путь миграции хищных леммингов, а мы не хотим нарушать экологический баланс, лишая зверушек права на привычный маршрут.

ХАЛДИР: Тоже мне, гринписовцы выискались. Как с температурой баловаться - так пожалуйста, а как лишняя неприятность на наши головы, так сразу - экологический баланс.

Тирр: Тем не менее, я бы вам советовала убраться с пути леммингов (исчезает)

ХАЛДИР (со вздохом): За гондорцем опять мне бежать?

КЭРДАН: Подожди, вместе доберемся до талана - все равно по пути, а там уже вдвоем за ним смотаемся. Не стоит по этому лесу в одиночку ходить. Даже эльфам.

 

Когда эльфы приходят к талану, то застают возле него как раз прорубившего себе дорогу от берега Фарамира.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с удивлением глядя на почти ровную просеку): Я тебя недооценила.

ХАЛДИР: Фарамир, мы тобой гордимся.

КЭРДАН: И мы рады, что хоть тебя не придется сегодня спасать.

ФАРАМИР: Спасать? А что, предвидятся новые неприятности?

ХАЛДИР: Ага. Толпа хищных и голодных леммингов.

 

_спустя полчаса на талане_

 

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво глядя на ползущую под деревом ораву): Интересно, а паучих они едят?

ХАЛДИР (флегматично): Скоро узнаем.

 

_спустя еще несколько часов, там же_

 

ХАЛДИР: Интересно, эти лемминги когда-нибудь закончатся?

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Я есть хочу.

ХАЛДИР: А я - пить.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (грустно разглядывает совершенно сухой казанок и кокосовые скорлупки): Ничего не осталось.

КЭРДАН (виновато): Я не успел принести.

ХАЛДИР: И хорошо, что не успел, а то бы нам тебя еще от леммингов отбивать бы пришлось.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): Где бы найти воду, не слезая с дерева…

 

Начинается дождь.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Хм… Спасибо, конечно. Но я не имела ввиду так буквально. (выставляет наружу казанок и набирает дождевую воду)

 

_вечер, лемминги все еще бегут_

 

ХАЛДИР (уныло): И долго еще это будет продолжаться?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Думаю, к утру их уже не будет.

ФАРАМИР: Под нами пробежало уже моргот знает сколько тонн мяса, а сижу на дереве с тремя эльфийскими охотниками совершенно голодный!

КЭРДАН: Ну, допустим, с одним эльфийским охотником и двумя эльфийскими владыками. Так что - преувеличивать не надо.

ФАРАМИР: Какая разница! Давайте мне топор и я пошел добывать ужин!

ХАЛДИР: Не высовывайся. Если, не приведи Эру, оступишься и упадешь, то сам станешь ужином. И, боюсь, тогда тебя даже Тирр спасти не успеет.

КЭРДАН: Неужели так трудно один день обойтись без обеда и без ужина?

ФАРАМИР: И почти без завтрака!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ты согласен ради этого рисковать своей жизнью?

ФАРАМИР (подумав): Ну… Нет. Ладно, тогда я - спать. Хоть есть не так будет хотеться.

 

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

В доме жарко, в вытяжку под крышей и в приоткрытую дверь падает золотистый свет.

Линдир открывает глаза, поднимает голову, осторожно треплет по плечу Аллору, которая спит, отвернувшись к стенке

 

ЛИНДИР (шепотом): Эй! Смотри, какое утро!

Аллора (поворачивается на другой бок, открывает глаза, шепотом): О! Тирр климатичку переключила!

ЛИНДИР: Пошли на улицу, а то тут очень душно, и спят тут все…

 

Линдир поднимается, помогает встать Аллоре, они подходят к двери. Линдир берется за ручку двери, отступает в сторону, пропуская ведущую вперед. Дверь открывается, Аллора, благодарно улыбнувшись эльфу, шагает вперед, раздается грохот и визг. Линдир хватается за голову, выскакивает наружу, дверь закрывается.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (открывая глаза): Пожа-ар!

АРАГОРН (вскакивает, открывает глаза, просыпается): Где, опять?

ПИППИН: Горим?!

ЭОВИН (стонет): Отстаньте, я спать хочу! Всю же ночь песни орали…

ГИМЛИ (поднимается): Что за пожар без дыма? Что за грохот?

ЛУРЦ (принюхиваясь, делает вид, что спит): Паленым не пахнет. Кто дежурил? Опять огонь потух?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не открывая глаз): Ну, я дежурил. А в этой жаре только огня не хватало, для полного счастья.

 

За дверью раздаются тихий успокаивающий голос Линдира, и истеричные вскрики Аллоры. Пока все просыпаются, истерика затихает.

 

ЛИНДИР (распахивает дверь, заходит в дом): Подъем, сони! Лето пришло!

Аллора (мрачная и насквозь мокрая, заходит следом): Я бы на вашем месте сильно не радовалась. Когда случается такой перепад температур, ничего хорошего в природе не происходит.

Тирр (появляясь): Ал, на пару слов?..

Аллора (мрачно): Пошли, с удовольствием… (исчезают)

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Сколько тебе надо замечаний сделать? Слишком много болтаешь!_

_\- Тирр, я хоть слово сказала?!_

_\- Да ты их сотню за минуту выдаешь!_

_\- (скороговоркой, без перерыва) Ага! Особенно если учесть, что все ночное вредительство на этот раз досталось мне! Такой перепад температур тоже не лучшее средство для побудки меня! Я вся мокрая!_

_\- Ну, вот оно, понеслась… Заткни фонтан своего красноречия, сама виновата. Тебя никто не вынуждал с ними ночевать. М-да, придется, видимо, ограничить-таки твое общение с командой робинзонов._

_\- Тирр!_

_\- По крайней мере, до того, как… (разговор обрывается, тишина в эфире)_

 

_После завтрака_

 

ЭОВИН (озабоченно): Надо воды найти. Снег растаял, а у нас после вчерашнего всего полведра осталось.

УМБАРЕЦ (ехидно): Да уж, морскую воду здесь только я могу потреблять… (морщится) Ну… в случае крайней необходимости, и то с трудом…

Лурц издает непереводимый звук.

ПИППИН (жалобно): Ну, я же извинился!

ЛИНДИР: Я думаю, там, где я вчера кроликов нашел, должна быть вода. Кролики, скорее всего, тоже вряд ли потребляют морскую.

АРАГОРН: Лин, возьми Лурца с ведрами, чтобы десять раз не ходить, и прогуляйтесь. Погода хорошая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пока-то хорошая. Аллора верно говорила. Такой перепад температур в течение одной ночи… Может быть что-то типа урагана.

АРАГОРН: Да ладно. Нет, все может быть, но на небе – ни облачка… как погода начнет портиться – вернутся.

ЛИНДИР: Тогда не будем терять времени. Пошли, Лурц. (берет кинжал, хватается за ведра)

ЛУРЦ: Ведра оставь. Будешь дорогу показывать. И с тебя шашлык на сегодня. (отнимает у Линдира ведра)

 

Линдир пожимает плечами, улыбается и выходит, придерживая дверь для Лурца, у которого руки заняты ведрами. Дверь закрывается

 

ПИППИН (удивленно): Да они спелись…

ГИМЛИ: Ничего удивительного. Зеленолесские эльфы вообще… (многозначительно умолкает)

АРАГОРН: Забыл! (кидается к двери, кричит) Линдир! Погоди! (выбегает за дверь)

ПИППИН (глядя на закрывающуюся дверь): Есть предложение.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это то, о чем я подумал?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А неплохая мысль…

ГИМЛИ: Ну, лично я не возражаю.

ЭОВИН (с сомнением): Арагорн будет в ярости.

ПИППИН (успокаивающе): Это будет потом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Или сейчас, или никогда. (встает и идет к двери, осторожно открывает, выглядывает, широко распахивает) Быстро, пока он не смотрит!

 

Пиппин, Портфелия, Гимли и качающая головой Эовин пробегают мимо Умбарца, направляются в сторону моря. Умбарец закрывает дверь снаружи, и быстро идет за всеми.

 

_Через пять минут_

 

Арагорн возвращается к дому.

 

АРАГОРН (бодро): Так, а мы с вами сейчас займемся (открывает дверь) поисками… (замолкает, оглядывает дом изнутри, закрывает дверь, оглядывает дом снаружи) Так. Саботаж? Ладно. (поворачивается и изучает следы на песке.) На пляж пошли? Хорошо же… (решительно направляется туда же, куда скрылись все).

 

На пляже. Гимли, Умбарец и Пиппин делают заплыв на скорость и дальность, Эовин сидит в тени пальмы, Портфелия стоит по колено в воде, обе наблюдают за заплывом.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин! Пин! Пин! Не тормози! За Шир!

ЭОВИН (подхватывает): Джек! Сделай их обоих! Ты моряк или где?!

АРАГОРН (подходит ближе, набирает воздуха, чтобы командным голосом всех обматерить, но вместо этого почему-то выдает неожиданно даже для самого себя): Гимли! Ты самый быстроходный гном в Братстве, не подводи меня!

ЭОВИН (вздрагивает, оборачивается): Ой… А мы тут.. это…

АРАГОРН (не обращая внимания на Эовин, подпрыгивает на месте): Гимли! Гимли!

ЭОВИН (машет рукой на Арагорна): Джек!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (заходит в воду по пояс): Пи-ин!

АРАГОРН (обрывает крик): По-моему, они нас не слышат.

ЭОВИН (озабоченно): А мы их скоро видеть перестанем.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (выходит из воды, выжимает юбку): А вам не кажется, что Гимли раньше не плавал?

АРАГОРН (кричит): Гимли! Джек! Пиппин! Возвращайтесь!

 

_В море_

 

ПИППИН: Джек! Мне кажется, ты выиграл! А то я слышу голос Арагорна, разворачиваться пора!

ГИМЛИ (задыхаясь): Нет! Он не выиграл! В этом море есть еще гном, способный плавать! Буль! (скрывается под водой)

ПИППИН: Джек! Гимли тонет!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается, он впереди метрах в десяти): А, тысяча чертей! (плывет обратно)

ПИППИН: Буль! (уходит под воду – то ли за Гимли, то ли просто так)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: @&#$$@!!! (ныряет)

На берегу Арагорн начинает раздеваться.

АРАГОРН (путаясь в одежде): Кто вас всех просил! Неужели нельзя было просто позагорать! Ни на минуту нельзя оставить одних!

ЭОВИН (помогает ему выпутаться, виновато): Я знала, что ты будешь в ярости, но разве их остановишь…

 

Из воды выходит Умбарец, за ним Пиппин, которые несут Гимли.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (увидев Арагорна и Эовин, выпутывающих Арагорна из одежды, радостно-удивленно): Ой, мы не вовремя? Помешали?

АРАГОРН (плюет в песок): Тьфу! Уроды моральные!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (опускается на песок, укладывает Гимли животом себе на колено): Ну, вопрос спорный. Вот на физического урода я бы обиделся… (со знанием дела бьет Гимли по спине, тот кашляет, выплевывает воду и слабо рычит) А моральный… Смотря в каком смысле…

ГИМЛИ: Аггррррх!

АРАГОРН: Какого черта вы потащили с собой Гимли? Он же плавать не умеет!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (широко открывает глаза в неподдельном изумлении): Кто?!

ПИППИН: Я ему говорил: не лезь, Гимли, ты же плавать не умеешь…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подхватывает): Он говорил!

ЭОВИН: Разве ты еще не привык к упрямству гномов?

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Почти уже привык. Как он там, Джек?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Ну, для не умеющего плавать упрямого гнома, который чуть не догнал вплавь умбарского пирата, очень неплохо.

ГИМЛИ (открывает глаза): А что, догнал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (помогает Гимли подняться на ноги): Почти. Если бы не утонул, то обогнал бы, точно.

АРАГОРН (одеваясь): Шуты гороховые. Марш работать!

ЭОВИН (неуверенно): Арагорн… Может, подождем, пока жара спадет?

ПИППИН (жалобно): Жа-арко…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Сколько можно работать? Когда еще на море попадем!

АРАГОРН (останавливается, задумывается, начинает раздеваться обратно): Тьфу на вас.

ЭОВИН (неуверенно): Ура?

АРАГОРН (бросая одежду на песок): Тьфу на вас еще раз… (с)

ПИППИН и ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (хором): Ур-ра!!!

 

Гимли и Умбарец одновременно падают на песок – загорать.

 

_На другой стороне острова_

 

ЛИНДИР (останавливается): Дальше я пока пойду один. Сначала я кроликов отловлю, а то ты одним видом всех распугаешь, не соберем…

ЛУРЦ (ставит ведра на землю): Стухнут. Стухнут, пока воду будем искать.

ЛИНДИР (мягко): Хорошо, я тихо-тихо посмотрю, где может быть вода, и сразу позову тебя. Когда кролики разбегутся.

ЛУРЦ (ворчит про себя, садится на землю): Иди.

 

Линдир уходит к небольшим холмам чуть вдалеке. Лурц некоторое время сидит неподвижно.

 

_Десять минут спустя_

 

ЛУРЦ (недовольно): Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, но жарко же! И башку печет… долго он там охотиться собирается?!

 

Встает, берет ведра и медленно направляется к холмам. Вдруг из-за левого холма появляется Линдир, держащий за уши трех кроликов, бежит к Лурцу, грациозно помахивая кроликами в воздухе.

 

ЛИНДИР: Бежим, Лурц! (красиво спотыкается и изящно падает, не выпуская кроликов, зато роняя кинжал) Там тигр!

 

Лурц рычит, за холмом в ответ слышен рык большого животного. Лурц подбегает к Линдиру, бросает ведра, пытается поднять эльфа.

 

ЛИНДИР (сквозь зубы): Мне катастрофически везет, я, кажется, опять ногу вывихнул… Беги отсюда!

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Счас. Все брошу… (поднимает кинжал, идет к холмам так, чтобы быть между ними и лежащим Линдиром) …и убегу.

ЛИНДИР (восхищенно и с облегчением): Псих. (сворачивает шеи кроликам, кладет их на землю, садится и берет в руки ведро. Зачем, спрашивается…)

 

Из-за холма лениво выходит тигр. Довольно большой и решительно настроенный. Тигр рычит, скалит зубы на Лурца. Лурц выдает фирменный оскал урук-хая и рычит в ответ. Никак не тише тигра. Тигр удивляется и застывает, высунув язык. Лурц готовится к бою, перекидывая кинжал из руки в руку. Тигр шумно зевает, косится в сторону кроликов и Линдира. Лурц снова рычит. Тигр думает. Лурц делает шаг вперед, тигр неожиданно виляет хвостом, разворачивается и трусцой убегает за правый холм.

 

ЛУРЦ: Трусливая кошка…

ЛИНДИР (ставит на землю ведро и собирает кроликов): Это было красиво. И сильно… Мне кажется, ты бы его сделал.

ЛУРЦ (сурово, но довольно): Ведра давай, менестрель… Посиди тут, я воду найду.

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): Думаешь, он далеко ушел?

ЛУРЦ: Мы с ним нашли общий язык. Это теперь моя территория, а ты и кролики – моя добыча. Кричи, если что. (уходит)

ЛИНДИР: Родник левее!

Лурц, не оборачиваясь, кивает и сворачивает влево.

ЛИНДИР (тихо, передразнивает): «Это моя добыча»… (уважительно) Шер Хан недобитый…

 

_На пляже_

 

ЭОВИН (хлопает в ладоши): Подъем! Хватит валяться! Пережаритесь все. И вообще, скоро Лин с Лурцем вернутся, а мы тут загораем…

 

Все лениво поднимаются, собирают одежду и, не удосуживаясь одеться, медленно идут к дому. Арагорн, напевая что-то заунывное по-эльфийски, но с блаженно счастливым лицом, идет последним.

 

_Около дома_

 

ЭОВИН (безнадежно): Вы бы оделись… (открывает дверь)

ПИППИН: Жарко! (проходит мимо Эовин в дом)

ГИМЛИ: Я уже подумываю о том, чтобы сбрить бороду, но нельзя… (проходит мимо Эовин в дом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, и можете меня повесить! (проходит мимо Эовин в дом)

АРАГОРН (то ли Эовин, то ли Умбарцу): Успеется… (проходит мимо Эовин в дом)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (то ли Эовин, то ли Умбарцу, то ли Арагорну): Наплюй! (проходит мимо Эовин в дом)

ЭОВИН: Тьфу! (заходит в дом, закрывает дверь)

 

_Спустя полчаса_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, где там эти водоносы? Пить хочется!

ГИМЛИ (ворчит): Небось, загорают…

ЭОВИН: А нечего было последние запасы выпивать! Надо было дождаться, когда они вернутся.

 

Снаружи, на подходе к дому. Лурц несет два ведра воды, Линдир медленно идет сзади, опираясь на плечо Лурца одной рукой, в другой он несет кроликов. Лурц останавливается.

 

ЛУРЦ (ставит на землю ведра с водой, смотрит задумчиво на оставшиеся у дома два пустых ведра около поленницы): Лин, посиди немного, я сейчас.

ЛИНДИР: Ты чего, кролики протухнут!

ЛУРЦ: Не успеют. И не кричи, чтобы нас раньше времени не услышали! (усаживает Линдира, подхватывает ведра. На цыпочках бесшумно идет к поленнице, ставит оба ведра на землю, берет пустое и несется к морю)

ЛИНДИР (догадывается): Народный мститель…

 

Спустя несколько минут Лурц возвращается, помогает встать Линдиру, доводит его до двери, хватает одно из ведер с пресной водой.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Не перепутай.

ЛУРЦ (усмехается): Главное, молчи… (открывает ногой дверь) Принимайте воду, мясо и раненого эльфа!

 

Все бросаются к Линдиру, Лурц нарочито медленно заносит ведра, ставит у очага.

 

ПИППИН (хватает скорлупу ореха): Ой, водичка!

ЛУРЦ (широким жестом указывает на одно из ведер, подхватывает второе): На здоровье! (Эовин) Куда лить, хозяйка?

 

Эовин подставляет кастрюльку. Лурц увлеченно льет в нее воду. Линдир с интересом наблюдает за Пиппином, Арагорн – за Линдиром и Лурцем.

 

АРАГОРН (начиная что-то подозревать): Пин, не…

 

Пиппин выпивает воду, далее следует повторение вчерашней сцены, с той разницей, что Лурц не прячется за Арагорном, а совсем неприлично веселится. Пиппин выбегает за дверь, Линдир сдержанно улыбается. Портфелия бежит за Пиппином, Гимли подозрительно хрюкает в бороду. Эовин возится с кастрюлькой и очагом, Умбарец – с кроликами.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимает голову): Что опять случилось-то?

АРАГОРН (пряча улыбку): Лурц, это мелко! Где второе ведро с нормальной водой? Лин, а ты? Тебе-то как не стыдно!

 

Лурц, продолжая довольно ухмыляться, выносит ведро с морской водой на улицу.

 

ЛИНДИР: Я, конечно, мог помешать… Но я ему обязан.

АРАГОРН: Чем? Сам доковылять не смог, Лурц тебя еще и тащил?

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Если бы только… Нас чуть тигр не сожрал…

 

Эовин вскрикивает, Умбарец вскакивает, Гимли хватается за топор, Арагорн хмурится.

 

АРАГОРН: Тигр? На нашем острове? Где?

ЛИНДИР (спокойно продолжает): …но Лурц нашел с ним общий язык. Думаю, если тигр придет сюда, Лурц объяснит ему, что это – его территория, а мы все – его добыча. Тигр не будет возражать. Он, в общем-то, уже согласился.

 

Открывается дверь, входят Портфелия, Пиппин и Лурц с ведром.

 

ЛУРЦ (назидательно воздев указательный палец свободной руки): …Ибо всякое действие возымеет противодействие, а всякая пакость должна быть наказана!

ПИППИН: Ну, я же тогда извинился!

ЛУРЦ (кивает, ставит ведро на пол, встает на одно колено, торжественно): Пин, прости меня за то, что я тебе подсунул эту несъедобную воду. Я больше не буду! (встает) Так сойдет?

ПИППИН (растерянно): Ну… Наверное, сойдет.

ЛУРЦ: Прощаешь?

ПИППИН: Ну… Да, наверное.

ЛУРЦ (довольно): Мы квиты!

АРАГОРН: Лурц, а что там с тигром?

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): А… мы с ним остров поделили.

ЛИНДИР: Он на него с одним кинжалом! А мог убежать, я его гнал.

ЛУРЦ (обиженно): Урук-хаи своих не бросают… (замолкает, соображая, что это он такое сказал)

ЛИНДИР (с чувством): Спасибо! (задумчиво) Странно, меня почему-то не ломает быть своим у урук-хая.

ЛУРЦ (подозрительно): Это стихи?

ЛИНДИР (также задумчиво): Пока нет. Но я уже думаю об оде, посвященной боевому урук-хаю, который сразился с уссурийским тигром-людоедом.

ЛУРЦ (тоже задумываясь): Хм… ненавижу эльфийские песни… А вот насчет оды – не знаю, не пробовал.

АРАГОРН (восхищенно переводя взгляд с эльфа на урук-хая и обратно): Класс. Даже если мы не выиграем конкурс, я результатами доволен.

 

Вечер. Жара не спадает. Все лежат на подстилках, обмахиваясь пальмовыми листьями. Линдир с перевязанной ногой наигрывает на гитаре, Арагорн под эту гитару мычит что-то нечленораздельное по-эльфийски. Лурц делает вид, что спит, Гимли и Умбарец вполголоса обсуждают матч-реванш по плаванию, Пиппин, Портфелия и Эовин слушают Арагорна.

 

Аллора (появляется посреди комнаты): Добрый вечер!

 

Все оживляются, Арагорн перестает петь, Лурц перестает делать вид, что спит, Линдир улыбается, наигрывая мелодию повеселее, остальные вскакивают.

 

АРАГОРН: Приветствуем! Какие новости?

Аллора (смущается): Ну, сообщать вам новости не входит в мои обязанности. Более того, я здесь вообще под честное слово, что буду молчать, как рыбка…

ЛИНДИР: Ты можешь молчать, раз дала честное слово. Иди сюда, я новую оду сочинил.

Аллора (испуганно глядя на Линдира): Ой, я что-то важное пропустила! Что у тебя с ногой?

ЛУРЦ: Пустяк, бандитская пуля… 

ЛИНДИР (отмахивается): Да ерундовый вывих. Лучше оду послушай.

ЛУРЦ (смущенно): Не слушай его, фигня это все…

Аллора (заинтересованно): Ода? Кому?

ЛИНДИР: Ты послушай! А там разберешься, кому и о чем…

Аллора (подсаживается ближе): Интересно.

ЛИНДИР (начинает перебирать струны гитары): Только она… это… на синдарине.

Аллора: Ничего, я пойму.

ЛУРЦ (разочарованно): А я нет!

ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе): Так это же фигня, чего там понимать!

АРАГОРН: Я переведу.

 

Линдир поет, все слушают, Арагорн дает сурдоперевод с озвучкой – вполголоса переводит и жестами, чтобы было красочнее, дополняет… Лурц смущается, Аллора восхищается.


	8. Ночь третья

**_вредители на острове команды Аллоры_ **

 

Дежурит Гимли. В отличие от своих предшественников, он не спит. Закинув топор на плечо, он ходит на улице около двери, что-то бормочет себе в бороду. Остальные спят, включая Аллору, которая спит рядом… Нет, с Эовин, а совсем не там, где вы подумали.

 

Неподалеку от дома Леголас и Ангмарец.

АНГМАРЕЦ: О Моргот великий! Этот гном хоть когда-нибудь спит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (гордо): Не на посту!

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): А ты чего радуешься, высочество? Между прочим, мы из-за него работать не можем!

ЛЕГОЛАС (не смутившись): Мы, в Братстве, все такие!

АНГМАРЕЦ (сквозь зубы, тихо): «В Братстве»…Сектанты! (Леголасу) Рад за вас. Только вот работа у нас… Отвлечь его нужно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И как?

АНГМАРЕЦ (задумываясь): Ну… вот, например, если ты на помощь позовешь, он прибежит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): Конечно. Только он еще и Арагорна с собой приведет. (неожиданно улыбается) И Эовин.

АНГМАРЕЦ (вздрагивает): Зачем нам Эовин? Что я, под Минас-Тиритом, что ли? Не надо мне этого. (думает)

Мыш (возникая рядом): Блин, деятели… всему учить нужно! (поднимает с земли камень, быстро скользит в темноту, заходит за спину Гимли и опускает камень на затылок гнома)

ЛЕГОЛАС: А... О! Не... (замолкает, поскольку Ангмарец затыкает ему рот рукой)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Заткнись! Ничего с твоим гномом не случится, его так не пробьешь! Это необходимые меры безопасности, чтобы мы работать смогли… Не кусайся, высочество, зубы сломаешь, перчатка металлическая… Ай!

Мыш: Да тихо вы!

АНГМАРЕЦ (растерянно): Он кусается… (ощупывает прокушенную перчатку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вырываясь): Садисты!

АНГМАРЕЦ (обиженно): А кусался кто, я, что ли?

Мыш: Так, вы работать будете, или как?

АНГМАРЕЦ (потирая руку): Будем, будем…

Мыш: Ну, я пошла. Зовите, если что. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (бесшумно подбегает к лежащему на земле Гимли): Живой… Спит, кажется.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А я о чем? Сильны вы, в Братстве… спать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, ладно! Нечего тут… Давай уже, доставай!

АНГМАРЕЦ (достает из складок плаща стеклянную банку, в которой что-то шуршит): Эх, зря мы это… Надо было блох. Или клопов… Вонючек.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Там женщины.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ага, а термиты лучше вонючек!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эти хоть людей не едят.

АНГМАРЕЦ (саркастически): Уверен? Энтомолог эльфийский.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Давай уже. Придется эксперимент на людях ставить…

 

Ангмарец передает Леголасу банку, эльф также бесшумно открывает дверь, проскальзывает внутрь дома, через пару минут выскальзывает обратно.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Готово! Пошли отсюда… Сейчас тут будет весело.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Мыш, забирай нас!

Исчезают.

 

Через полчасика вредители в том же составе появляются возле талана второй команды.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот за что уважаю эльфов, так за их самоуверенность. Третью ночь на острове спят, а до охраны так ни разу и не додумались.

ЛЕГОЛАС (флегматично): Зато никто из них от Мыши по голове не получит.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ничего, вот завалится на землю надъеденный термитами талан - никому мало не покажется . (высаживает на дерево вторую термитовую матку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением косясь на очень высокий талан): Как бы и вправду не покалечились.

Ли (появляясь): Вредим, значит?

АНГМАРЕЦ (радостно): Ага! Выполняем распоряжения ведущих.


	9. Утро третьего дня

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

Рассвет. Гимли поднимает голову.

 

ГИМЛИ: Агрррхх! Я все-таки заснул… Как по голове кто стукнул – вырубился. (ощупывает голову) Грррх… Или и правда, кто стукнул? Шишка нехилая… Моргот тебя побери! (встает и открывает дверь в дом). Ого!!! ПОДЪЕМ!!!

АРАГОРН (вскакивает, открывает глаза, просыпается): А? Что? Опять пожар?

ЭОВИН (открывает глаза): Что стряслось, почему крик?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: АААААААА!!!

ПИППИН: Черт побери!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не открывая глаз): Чего вы все пищите?!

ЛУРЦ (медленно встает, отряхивается, брезгливо): Что это за …?

Аллора (визжит): Жуки!!!

ЛИНДИР (вскакивает, припадает на больную ногу, морщится, но бросается к Аллоре): Что? Где? Все в порядке, я здесь!

Аллора: Ли-и-ин! Забери ЭТО с меня! (стонет) Мы-ыш, не прощу!!!

 

_Голос за кадром:_

_\- Уж точно, переживу как-нибудь… Кто тебя заставлял там на ночевку оставаться? Сама виновата…_

 

Линдир отряхивает повизгивающую Аллору, Портфелия визжит не переставая, Пиппин, морщась, пытается ее успокоить. Лурц ходит по дому, с интересом заглядывая во все углы, бормоча сквозь зубы что-то неприятное про Моргота и его бабушку. Эовин встает, оглядывается, Арагорн приходит в себя, Умбарец просыпается, оглядывается. По всему дому ползают тучи мерзкого вида рыжих насекомых, отдаленно напоминающих гибрид муравья и жука-рогоносца, размером со спичечный коробок.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (брезгливо): Рогатые термиты!

АРАГОРН (не менее брезгливо): Кто есть рогатые термиты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (стряхивая одного особо наглого термита с плеча): Такие почти всеядные твари, слава всем богам, не плотоядные. Но с домом можем попрощаться.

АРАГОРН (стряхивая с руки еще одного термита): Это как?

ГИМЛИ (отскакивает наружу из дверного проема): Берегись!

 

Стены дома медленно оседают, крыша падает вниз, хорошо, что она из веток и листьев, а не из бревен… Аллора и Портфелия резко замолкают, зато начинает во весь свой могучий голос материться на орочьем языке Лурц.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выбираясь из завала, раскидывая обломки над Арагорном): Вот так! Сгрызли стены, и все. Какая-то стерлядь, скорее всего, нам в дом матку термитовую подсадила, ну, они и начали перестройку по-своему, по-термитски. Так что…

АРАГОРН: Эй! Все живы?

ЛИНДИР (выбираясь и вытаскивая Аллору, настолько обалдевшую, что даже голоса не подающую): Мы живы, в порядке.

ЭОВИН: Нормально…

ПИППИН: Я тоже. Портфи, ты как?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (из-под завала, слабо): Не знаю... Оно по мне ползет…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Странно, почему ты так спокойно об этом сообщаешь, не прибегая к ультразвуку. (раскидывает завал над Портфелией, вытаскивает ее и отряхивает).

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (слабо): Спасибо, Джек…

ЛУРЦ (поднимается во весь рост, раскидывая при этом пол завала, и завершает свой монолог): …за ногу!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Красочно. Потом слова спиши, переведешь, я наизусть заучу…

ГИМЛИ (стоя в стороне от завала): Я не виноват! У меня шишка! Меня со спины ударили!

ЛИНДИР (помогая Аллоре выбраться, философски): Это не Лас. Ты бы его не услышал, конечно, но он не нападает со спины. Да еще на своих…

ЛУРЦ (вытаскивая Эовин): И не Ангмарец. Его даже ты услышал бы. (Гимли фыркает) Лязгает очень.

Аллора (грустно): Это Мыш… Глаурунга ты бы заметил.

ПИППИН (уже стоя рядом с Гимли): Класс! Что делать будем?

АРАГОРН (озабоченно оглядывая горизонт): Не знаю, но мне не нравятся эти тучи. В связи с последними событиями, нам срочно надо искать укрытие… Как думаешь, Джек?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вглядываясь вдаль): Плохо. С норд-оста идет буря. А остров мелкий… Затопит на фиг.

ЛИНДИР (неожиданно): Кроликов жалко…

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): Да? А тигра не жалко?

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): И тигра жалко.

ЭОВИН (рассудительно): Нас пожалейте, гринписовцы недоделанные… Где тут укрытие найдешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я советовал бы нам, пока не поздно, связать плот из того, что осталось, если есть хоть одно целое бревно.

ЛУРЦ (ковыряясь в завале, периодически давя термитов, ползущих мимо): Нам не везет. Они сожрали все. В пыль…

ГИМЛИ: Дверь была целая, тяжелая, когда я ее открывал…

АРАГОРН (подходит к двери, щупает ее и стучит по ней костяшками пальцев): Нормально… Только маловат плотик.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ничего, дамам хватит.

ГИМЛИ: А мы, мужчины, и вплавь выберемся, если что!

ПИППИН (бодро): Мы в тебе не сомневались, Гимли.

ЭОВИН: Портфи, пойдем, посмотрим, что там у нас с кокосами.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Соображаешь!

АРАГОРН (рассеяно): Чего?

УМБАРЕЦ: Воду в ведрах на плоту не увезешь. Сколько нам еще на этом острове болтаться?

Аллора (тихо): Конечно, могли бы и сами посчитать, но я вам так скажу – еще полдня, как минимум. До бури убраться отсюда не успеете.

ЭОВИН (от погреба): Арагорн! Тут же еще крышка погреба вполне себе из дерева!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эх, и чего мне так не везет!

ЛУРЦ: В чем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, блин, ни в чем – ни в смерти, ни в любви! Лиззи досталась Уиллу, Эовин – Фарычу, Аллора - Линдиру… Всех достойных женщин расхватали!

Аллора (возмущенно): Я еще никому не досталась!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (изображая револьвер в руке, целится в Аллору): Так не доставайся же ты никому! Бах!

ЛИНДИР (недовольно): Хватит придуриваться, Джек!

Аллора (театрально заламывает руки): Ах! Благодарю Вас… (падает на руки Линдира)

АРАГОРН: Блин! Дети малые! Марш плоты связывать!

Аллора (поднимается с помощью Линдира, нормальным голосом): Ребята, я вас покину, чтобы под ногами не мешаться. Чувствую, Тирр очень хочет меня видеть. Надеюсь всех вас встретить живыми, здоровыми и прошедшими в следующий тур. Счастливо оставаться! (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР: Джек, ну, кто тебя за язык тянул! Ты ее испугал!

АРАГОРН: Лин, в нашем положении не о девушках надо думать, а о деле. Шторм надвигается!

ЛИНДИР (обиженно): Ага, как только у меня, наконец, что-то начало вырисовываться на личном фронте, кроме грязных намеков на нас с Ласом…

ЛУРЦ (хлопая Линдира по плечу): Лин, если вырисовывается – значит, продолжишь в следующем туре, а если нет, и тебе показалось – значит, не судьба.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): … значит, судьба твоя – Леголас! (уворачивается от камня, брошенного в него Линдиром)

ПИППИН (кого-то передразнивая): Смекаешь? (уворачивается от следующего камня Линдира)

ГИМЛИ: Философы!

АРАГОРН (повышает голос): Вы работать будете, или нет?!!

 

Спустя час. Небо потемнело, дует холодный, довольно сильный ветер. Плот готов, сеть, в которую сложили последние запасы кокосов, привязана к нему. Все сидят вокруг разложенного костра, который вот-вот погаснет под порывами ветра.

 

ЭОВИН (недовольно): Скорее бы уж… Надоело. Сколько можно так сидеть и ждать?

АРАГОРН: Не торопись, мы свое получим.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спасибо Глаурунгу, что здесь не осталось больших деревьев. И дом развалился в пыль…

ПИППИН: С чего это спасибо?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если будет ураган, вырывающий с корнем деревья, то ему не повезло. На этом острове не осталось ни одного дерева. И вообще, ничего, что могло бы нас придавить.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Спасибо тебе, Глаурунг.

ЛУРЦ (бодро): Не вздыхай, все будет пучком. Лучше сыграй что-нибудь…

ЛИНДИР: Не хочется. Не до песен.

АРАГОРН: Цени, Лин, я в первый раз слышу, как Лурц просит эльфа спеть.

ЛУРЦ (недовольно): Я просил сыграть. Играет он лучше, чем поет.

ЛИНДИР: Спасибо…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (тихо): Пин, я боюсь!

ПИППИН (расправляет плечи): Не бойся, все будет хорошо. В конце концов, есть же спасатели…

 

Ветер становится совсем холодным. Костер гаснет. Начинается мелкий дождь. Эовин придвигается ближе к Умбарцу, тот с готовностью обнимает ее за плечи. Портфелия и Пиппин сидят в обнимку, Портфелия боится, Пиппин ее успокаивает. Гимли правит топор. Линдир пытается спрятать гитару под листьями пальмы, Лурц с интересом за ним наблюдает.

 

ЛУРЦ: Эльф, ты совсем умом тронулся? Или просто заняться нечем?

ЛИНДИР (рассеянно): Да гитару жалко… Она от дождя испортиться может.

ЛУРЦ (понимающе похлопывает Линдира по плечу): Молодец. Конечно, те полчаса, что гитаре остались до урагана с потопом, она должна прожить невредимой. Это ты прав.

ЛИНДИР (останавливается и тоскливо смотрит на гитару, потом на Лурца): Верно… Что-то я не сообразил.

ЛУРЦ: Было бы, чем соображать.

 

Линдир надувается и отходит к Гимли.

 

АРАГОРН (Умбарцу): Как думаешь, долго еще?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бодро): Утонуть успеем, не волнуйся!

Портфелия охает, Гимли издает непереводимый возглас, Эовин резко бьет Умбарца локтем в ребро.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хрряп!

ЭОВИН (выворачивается из-под его руки): Думай, чего говоришь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скрючивается, сдавленно): Я ж не заслужил!

АРАГОРН (рассудительно): Женщине виднее… Так как?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывает горизонт и проверяет скорость ветра): Полчаса, минут двадцать… Точнее не скажу. (жалобно) И как я теперь со сломанным ребром плыть буду?

ЭОВИН (меланхолично): Да ладно.

ЛИНДИР (подходит к Умбарцу): Давай, посмотрю. Залечить не смогу, но перелом от ушиба отличу.

 

Эовин фыркает и отодвигается. Умбарец с видом мученика задирает рубашку, подставляя бок Линдиру, тот начинает исследовать его ребра.

 

ЛУРЦ (наблюдает за процессом): Тайский массаж будет? А Лас у тебя ревнивый?

ЛИНДИР (не прерываясь, спокойно): Нет, у нас с ним вся любовь на доверии. Ревность – человеческий недостаток, эльфы этим не страдают.

 

Арагорн фыркает, Пиппин хихикает, Эовин морщится.

 

ЭОВИН: Лурц, Линдир, не смешно.

ЛУРЦ: А чего я? Просто беспокоюсь.

ЛИНДИР (также спокойно): Скажи лучше, что сам ревнуешь.

ЭОВИН (безнадежно): Ли-ин…

 

Лурц некоторое время соображает, потом рычит и делает шаг к эльфу, недвусмысленно замахиваясь кулаком. Арагорн его перехватывает.

 

АРАГОРН: Не увлекайся, хватит нам одного инвалида.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я инвалидность еще не получил…

ЛИНДИР (выпрямляется): И не получишь. Нет у тебя никакого перелома. (Лурцу) Да не рычи ты так, я пошутил. Только тебе надо мной можно прикалываться, да?

ЛУРЦ (успокаиваясь): За такие шутки... Я в гневе страшен!

 

Дождь усиливается, ветер ревет все сильнее, так что голоса приходится повышать.

 

АРАГОРН: Не расходитесь! Держитесь рядом с плотом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глядя на горизонт): Сто тысяч чертей… Арагорн! (показывает вдаль)

АРАГОРН (прослеживая за пальцем Умбарца): Что там?! Не вижу!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это цунами!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А?! Чего?! Что случилось?!

ЛУРЦ: Ну, что там еще может случиться… Думается, вам с Эовин надо поближе к плоту держаться! Начинается!

ГИМЛИ (перебираясь ближе к плоту): Арагорн, а что такое цунами?!

АРАГОРН (умно): Как бы тебе объяснить…

УМБАРЕЦ:-ВОРОБЕЙ Это ОЧЕНЬ большая волна! И не одна, скорее всего! Накроет весь остров, мало не покажется!

ГИМЛИ: Агрррх! (хватается за сеть, привязанную к плоту, одной рукой, в другой сжимает топор)

ЛИНДИР: Гимли, брось топор! В море он тебе только мешать будет!

ГИМЛИ (отрицательно мотая головой): Аггрррх!!!

АРАГОРН (переводит): Гномы умирают, но с топорами не расстаются!

ГИМЛИ (кивает): Гррр!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (следит за обстановкой на море): Внимание! Эовин, Портфи, держитесь за плот!

ЛУРЦ (глядя на приближающуюся волну): Моргот тебя побери!

 

Эовин и Портфелия хватаются за плот.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пин! Ты где, я боюсь!

ПИППИН (обнимая ее за плечи): Я рядом.

АРАГОРН: Линдир, Лурц, Джек, держитесь рядом! Нам главное – не потеряться! Лурц, Джек, следите за Пином и Гимли! Линдир, мы с тобой – за девушками!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отдает честь): Есть, адмирал!

АРАГОРН: Государь я!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество!

 

Шум ветра и накатывающихся волн такой, что даже кричать уже бесполезно. Однако Портфелия при виде водяной стены, падающей сверху, визжит так, что ее визг перекрывает шум бури. Гимли, находящийся ближе всех, выпускает топор и плот, зажимает уши.

 

ЛУРЦ (ревет): Держись, борода!!! (хватает Гимли за шиворот)

ГИМЛИ (отбивается): Никто не смеет хватать гнома за шиворот!!!

 

Волна накрывает остров.

 

**_команда Ли_ **

 

С первыми лучами солнца просыпается Галадриэль и идет делать пробежку возле океана. Спускаясь с талана она замечает термитов.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(осанвэ с земли, спящим на талане): /Не хотелось бы вас будить, но наше дерево скоро упадет./

ХАЛДИР(сонно): /Зачем?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Откуда я знаю. Наверное, ведущим так захотелось./

КЭРДАН: /А с каких это пор столетние деревья падают по желанию ведущих?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /С тех пор, как кто-то за ночь на них термитов развел./

КЭРДАН(окончательно просыпается): Так бы сразу и сказала!

 

Эльфы будят Фарамира и спускаются вниз. Едва они отходят на несколько шагов от дерева, как то начинает трещать и с грохотом заваливается.

 

ФАРАМИР: #$#$@!!! А если бы Глэд не проснулась?!

ХАЛДИР: По моему, они решили угробить команду нашего острова в полном составе.

КЭРДАН (злобно прикалываясь): Ну, да! Непорядок ведь! Еще целых четыре живых и почти не покалечившихся участника.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тоже прикалываясь): И не говори! Сплошной непорядок!

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Пойти, что ли, поохотиться?

КЭРДАН: Тебя мой вчерашний пример ничему не научил?

ФАРАМИР: Я сейчас даже Шелоб готов съесть!

КЭРДАН: Ну… Это уже совсем не годится. Ладно, я попробую наловить рыбы, только ради Эру, не ходите больше в этот морготов лес.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И это говорит эльф?! Кто сказал бы – никогда бы не поверила!

 

**_На берегу_ **

 

КЭРДАН: Не нравятся мне эти тучи. И ветер тоже не нравится.

ХАЛДИР: А что тебе нравилось за последние три дня?

КЭРДАН (мрачно): Ничего. (уходит нырять в море)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возвращается после осмотра Шелоб): Как ни странно, но она все еще жива.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Удивительно!

ХАЛДИР: Кстати, Шелоб навес уже не нужен. Может используем дерево на костер? А то холодно становится.

ФАРАМИР: Правильная мысль. Заодно и рыбу поджарим, если у Кэрдана получится ее поймать.

КЭРДАН (возвращаясь от моря): Ха! Чтобы Я не поймал рыбу?! Гондорец, ты плохо обо мне думаешь! (выдает две достаточно крупные рыбешки)

ФАРАМИР: О! Лосось?! Кэрыч, ты – гений!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с легкой усмешкой): Владыка, мы тобой гордимся!

КЭРДАН (с юмором): Ага. Ну, на что еще способны владыки Серебристых гаваней, как не на ловлю рыбы в любых условиях?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Не передергивай. Сам видишь, как всех достал этот остров/

КЭРДАН: /А у меня нервов нет, да?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /За тридцать тысяч лет могли и атрофироваться/

КЭРДАН: /Если бы…/

 

Халдир чистит рыбу, нанизывает на палочки и вместе с Фарамиром жарит ее над костром. Потом все завтракают.

 

ШЕЛОБ (приходя в себя): О… Как вкусно пахнет! И я хочу рыбки.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (слегка виновато): Прости, но мы не думали, что ты очнешься. Остались одни головы и кости, а все остальное мы уже съели.

ШЕЛОБ (обижаясь): Злые вы!

КЭРДАН (с тревогой всматриваясь в небо): Знаете, по-моему нам лучше уйти в море.

Ли (появляясь): Очень правильная мысль!

Тирр (появляясь): А ну брысь отсюда, подсказчица! Никакой дисциплины среди ведущих! (исчезает вместе с Ли)

 

Эльфы и Фарамир отплывают достаточно далеко от острова, когда замечают на горизонте волну цунами.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(с сочувствием): Бедная Шелоб…

ХАЛДИР: Ничего, Тирр ее заберет.

 

Волна достигает участников, те в целом успешно под нее подныривают и всплывают на поверхность в уже относительно спокойном море.

С громким "Ай" откуда-то с воздуха в воду вываливается Ли.

 

Ли (возмущенно): Тирр, за что?!

 _голос Тирр_ : Люблю справедливость. Чего это Аллора со своими пол конкурса просидела, а ты все в операторской сачковала.

КЭРДАН (скептически): Ну что, будем тонуть?

ФАРАМИР (зловеще): А мы поможем!

Ли: И не подумаю! (разворачивается и плывет куда-то к югу)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ли, ты куда?

Ли: Ко второй команде, естественно. Пока все участники не соберутся в одном месте, конкурс не закончится, и Тирр не будет никого забирать на базу. Тем более, там у них течение теплое, а в вашем морозильнике я скоро околею.

ФАРАМИР: Ну, что за несправедливость? Почему у них там локальный Гольфстрим, а мы даже искупаться в удовольствие не можем?

 

**_команда Аллоры_ **

 

Спустя пятнадцать минут. Буря продолжается, однако волны уже нормальной величины, цунами ушло дальше, ко второму острову.

На воде. Эовин лежит на плоту на животе и рывками вытаскивает на плот попискивающую Портфелию, которую из воды выталкивает Линдир. Арагорн держится левой рукой за плот и встревоженно оглядывает волны.

 

АРАГОРН: Дьявол! Где их всех носит!

ЭОВИН: Спокойно, с ними Лурц и Джек, не утонут.

ЛИНДИР (вытолкнув окончательно Портфелию): Я посмотрю! (отплывает в сторону)

АРАГОРН (рычит а-ля Лурц): Вернись, ненормальный! Еще тебя потерять не хватало!

ЛИНДИР (возвращается): Зря… О! (видит проплывающую мимо гитару, хватает ее и закидывает на плот) Эовин, придержи!

ЭОВИН (фыркает, возмущенно): Мне делать больше нечего? Выберемся – новую попросишь…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (открывает глаза, стонет): О-о-о… Я уже утонула?

АРАГОРН: _Ты_ – нет еще. Но ты у нас не одна.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (поднимает голову, оглядывается, спохватывается и кричит почти тем самым ультразвуком, которым визжала): Пи-и-и-ин! Ты где-е-е?!!

АРАГОРН (перекрывая шум волн и ветра): Гимли!!!

ЭОВИН (подхватывает): Джек!!!

ЛИНДИР (перебирает уже названные имена, вздыхает и кричит оставшееся): Лу-у-урц!!!

ЛУРЦ (выныривает за спиной эльфа, держа за шиворот отплевывающегося Гимли): Я тут! Соскучился?!

ЛИНДИР (вздрагивает, отпускает край плота и уходит с головой под воду): Буль!

ЛУРЦ (закидывает Гимли на плот, довольно): Скучал!!! (ныряет за эльфом)

ГИМЛИ (стонет): О-о!

ЭОВИН (похлопывает его плечу): Все нормально. Мы пока не утонули.

АРАГОРН (оглядываясь): У нас все впереди!

ГИМЛИ: О-о-о!..

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (ультразвуком): Пи-и-ин!

ГИМЛИ (зажимая уши): О-о-о-о!!!

ЛУРЦ (выныривает, держа за шиворот Линдира, Портфелии): Не верещи так, тебя под водой слышно!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Вот и хорошо!

ЛУРЦ (закрепляя руки Линдира на краю плота): Действительно, что-то я не подумал… Продолжай!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кивает Лурцу, ультразвуком): Пи-и-ин! Дже-е-ек!!!

ЛИНДИР (Лурцу, слабо): Спасибо…

ЛУРЦ: Чего? Я плохо слышу.

АРАГОРН: Лурц, Джека не видел?!

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): Нет!.. Лин, ты не мог бы повторить?!

ЛИНДИР (громко): Ты мне воротник оторвал, урук-хай неуклюжий!!!

АРАГОРН: Черт, я начинаю беспокоиться!

ЭОВИН: А ты и не переставал…

ЛУРЦ (огорченно): Ну, вот так всегда, вместо благодарности одни упреки!

 

В волнах показывается Умбарец, рядом с ним плывет Пиппин. Сам.

 

АРАГОРН (отталкивается от плота): Воробей! Пин! Где вас носило, черт возьми!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Пину): …и брассом можно выплыть в любой волне, главное – следить за дыханием… (Арагорну, рапортует) Все в порядке, Ваше Величество, провожу плавательный ликбез!

АРАГОРН: А другого времени и места не нашли? Мы же чуть с ума не сошли…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (заметив Пиппина, ультразвуком): Пи-ин!!!

АРАГОРН (продолжает): … от этих визгов!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понимаю… Остальные все здесь?

АРАГОРН: Все! Что делать будем?

 

Подплывают к плоту, Умбарец с Арагорном выталкивают Пиппина на плот, хватаются за край. Портфелия обнимает Пиппина, тот, вполне довольный, обнимает ее в ответ.

 

УМБАРЕЦ: Думаю, если определим, где второй остров – надо буксироваться к нему.

ЛУРЦ (саркастически): Ну да, осталась фигня – определить, где остров.

 

Аллора (появляется на плоту, плот проседает): Ой! Ну ничего, я на минутку! (оглядывается) Рада вас всех видеть живыми… (волна накрывает плот, спадает. Мокрая Аллора, отплевываясь) … и невредимыми!

 

ЛУРЦ (ловит за шиворот смытого волной Гимли, возвращает его на плот): Мы старались!

АРАГОРН: Долго нам тут еще болтаться?!

Аллора: Понятия не имею! Я, собственно, решила рискнуть здоровьем: второй остров – там! (указывает рукой направление)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (щурится, следя за рукой Аллоры): Спасибо!

ЛИНДИР (всматривается в указанном направлении): Ничего не вижу, одни волны…

Аллора (сочувственно): Оба острова затоплены. Я, конечно, дико нарушаю правила, но не могу не напомнить…

ЭОВИН: О чем?!

Аллора (выразительно глядя Линдиру в глаза): Там целых три эльфа…

ЛИНДИР (не понимает)

АРАГОРН (догадывается): Осанвэ, Линдир!

ЛУРЦ (бьет Линдира по плечу, тут же ловит его за шиворот, чтобы под воду не ушел): Работай, эльф!

ЛИНДИР (понимает): А-а-а!..

Аллора (улыбается): Удачи! (исчезает, плот выравнивается)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ, владыкам): /Вы где? И как вы там вообще?)

КЭРДАН (исчерпывающе кратко): /В воде/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Плывем в вашу сторону/

ХАЛДИР: /Те кто дожили до этого момента - более менее в порядке/

ЛИНДИР: /А как ваши хоббиты?/

ХАЛДИР: /Они давно уже выбыли. Их еще позавчера Тирр в Шир забрала./

ЛИНДИР (Арагорну): Все в порядке, плывем, кажется, правильно. У них все нормально, кто-то уже выбыл…

ПИППИН (оживляясь): Кто-то выбыл? А ведь мы тогда можем выиграть!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (страдающе): Ты выплыви сначала, победитель.

АРАГОРН: Джек, направление помнишь? Лин, давай, работай компасом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (почувствовав себя на своем месте): Право руля! Шевелитесь!

 

Все усиленно гребут в направлении, которое указывает Линдир. Вскоре Линдир начинает подавать признаки нетерпения.

 

ЛУРЦ: Чего ты дергаешься? И так устали все, хоть ты народ не нервируй!

ЛИНДИР: Подплываем! /Хэл, вы нас видите?/

ХАЛДИР: /Вижу!/

ЛИНДИР: Мы уже совсем рядом!

 

Из волн показывается вереница эльфов, сзади плывут несколько отставшие Ли и Фарамир.

Не успевают все обрадоваться встрече и разобраться, кто - где, как в общую кучу сваливаются вредители вместе с Тирр. Вернее - почти сваливаются. Дракон остается парить над океаном, а Тирр гордо восседает между его крыльями. Там же, уютно устроившись почти на самой шее дракона, сидит Аллора.

 

ЛИНДИР (злорадно): О! И принца поплавать заставили! А я уж и не надеялся.

ЛЕГОЛАС (отфыркиваясь от воды): К твоему сведению, мне еще в первый день поплавать пришлось - пока ты там Аллоре свои серенады на гитаре играл.

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): Ну, точно - корона заржавеет.

Тирр: Победила команда Аллоры, как проявившая гораздо более высокие способности к выживанию.

Аллора: 9 баллов получают Линдир и Лурц за личный вклад в выживание и личный ущерб во время оного, 8 - Арагорн, как признанный лидер, и Джек-Воробей - за спасение утопающих, 7 - Эовин и Гимли за трудолюбие и хладнокровие и по 6 - Портфелия и Пин. Хоббиты, вы тоже были молодцы, но …

Ли (выбирается на плот, перебивает): Выбывшие Мерри, Розалия и 9-й назгул получают по 0 баллов. Шелоб получает 1 балл - исключительно за упорство, хотя этот конкурс она завалила, вопрос о ее выбывание решится по возвращению в коттедж. Халдир получает 2 балла. Кэрдан и Галадриэль - 3 балла и Фарамир - 4.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, кончайте вы про свои баллы! Скорее забирайте нас из этой соленой лужи!

Тирр (не обращая внимания): Таким образом, кандидаты на выбывание - Галадриэль, Кэрдан и Халдир.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, надо же - все эльфы! Не думал, что дождусь такого счастья.

Участники и ведущие с громким "хлюп!" исчезают из океана и появляются перед коттеджем.

 

_**После конкурса** _

 

На первом месте опять Портфелия - 26 баллов, на втором - Эовин, Джек-воробей и Лурц (по 25 баллов), на третьем месте Галадриэль, Ангмарец и Шелоб (по 24 балла).

Включается звук сирены и раздается громогласный вой:

"ВСЕМ СОБРАТЬСЯ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНЫЙ ЗАЛ"

Уставшие после столь длительного конкурса участники приходят очень медленно и неохотно. Глаурунг не прилетел. Шелоб тоже не видно. Из эльфов пришли только владыки. Не пришел Пиппин. Нет Фарамира, Арагорна и Умбарца.

Т.е. из всех участников присутствуют только Лурц, Ангмарец, Гимли, Портфелия, Эовин, Галадриэль и Кэрдан.

 

Ли (оглядывая пришедших): Потрясающая посещаемость. Вот напущу на вас Тирр - будете знать!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А Пинчик у себя в комнате остался - ему немножко нехорошо после последнего купания стало.

Ли: Итак, результаты голосования: против Мерри и Розалии - по 10 человек. Против Линдира - 3 человека, Против Гимли и Леголаса - по одному человеку. Выбывшие Мерри и Розалия уже доставлены в Шир.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ой! А почему? Не дали нам даже попрощаться!

ЛУРЦ: Ведущие, не дело это. Так внезапно малых разлучать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мерри и Рози захотели уйти еще во время конкурса. Им было слишком тяжело.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Да? А почему? Нам с Пином не было сложно.

Ли: Мы отвлеклись от темы. На протяжении двух последних конкурсных дней был проведен опрос телезрителей - кого бы они хотели видеть победителем этой игры. За Фарамира проголосовало 26 человек. Кстати, где он? Никто не видел?

ЭОВИН: Мой муженек с Арагорном и Воробьем куда-то ушли с полчаса назад.

Ли(продолжая): За Леголаса проголосовало 6 человек. За Кэрдана - 4, за Арагорна и Линдира - по два человека, за Лурца, Глаурунга, Джека-Воробья и Ангмарца - по одному человеку.

Вбегает крайне взволнованный Линдир.

ЛИНДИР: Никто Ласа не видел?

КЭРДАН: Нет, но я попробую найти его по осанвэ. (спустя пару секунд) Странно, куда он мог подеваться?

Аллора (появляется, очень встревоженная): Ли! Тирр исчезла!!!

Ли: Как исчезла?

Аллора: Не знаю. Натурально. И Мыша тоже.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У меня - дурные предчувствия.

Ли: Ал, что на мониторах слежения?

Аллора: Они все отключены. Кто-то выключил всю нашу систему наблюдений сразу после окончания конкурса.

Ли: **ЧТО???!!!** Кто посмел? Как? Почему?!

Аллора: Не знаю. Я не видела. Я материал по конкурсу смотрела, а ты результаты голосований обрабатывала. В операторской никого не было.

ЛИНДИР: Надо срочно найти Ласа! А то с ним может случиться что-то непоправимое! Я чувствую.

ЭОВИН (грозно): Если что-то случится с Фарамиром…

Ли (пытаясь сосредоточится): Без паники. Ал, найди всех не появившихся и собери их в центральном зале. Нам надо точно знать, кто у нас еще исчез. А я возьму Лина в операторскую и попробую вытянуть что-то из наших компьютеров.

Аллора: Но ведь они же …

Ли (перебивая): Кроме видеонаблюдения есть еще мониторинг движения, контроль среды, данные телеметрии. Мы их в самом начале с Тирр устанавливали. Они в принципе не отключаемы. Картинки, конечно, с них не получишь, но я надеюсь, что, глядя на точки на экране, Линдир сможет почувствовать, какая из них - Леголас.

ЛУРЦ (глядя вслед исчезнувшим Ли и Линдиру): Ну, дела …

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от ПиДжея.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея + образ Портфелии).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. "Последний Герой" - общая идея конкурса с островами.  
> 7\. Сцена с проплывающей мимо льдинкой нагло спионерена с "Ледникового периода".


End file.
